Love Problems
by Soccer-Idol-Star
Summary: A new transfer student will never fall in love. The guardians try to help, but soon a problem starts. Will the guardians ever be able to help, or will they fall in love instead?
1. Transfer Student

**Star-chan: Hi everybody!**

**Ikuto: *yawn* Can we go on with the story?**

**Star-chan: Why are you in such a hurry?**

**Ikuto: *shrugs* I don't know.**

**Star-chan: *sighs* Will someone do the disclaimer?**

**Yoru: Star-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters-nya. **

~Suki's POV~

"Come on! Just character change with me and you'll definitely get noticed!" Mayumi insisted.

"NO!" I whispered fiercely.

I don't want to get too much attention, which Mayumi will probably grab.

"Don't force her Mayumi! Suki-chan decides by herself! Ayumi said boldly.

I sighed. I didn't know what to do when suddenly,

"Hi everybody! My name's Tora Suki and I'm new here. Will someone be so kind enough to show me around?"

What just happened? Those words popped out of my mouth before I could even think. After a few seconds, I finally realized that almost everybody turned around and stared at me. I blew it. My first day here and I blew it. I ran as fast as I possibly could. I want to be anywhere in the world right now, anywhere but here. When I was about to turn a corner, I bumped into someone.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed.

"It's alright." The brown-haired boy said while giving me the thumbs up sign.

"I'm Suki."

"The name's Kukai. Hey, you're new here right?"

"Yes."

"Then let me introduce you to my friends!" Kukai continued while grabbing my arm and running towards his friends.

I got to admit, Kukai is fast. Something about him just says 'Athlete'. Wait 'til Ayumi sees this.

"Hey guys! This is" Kukai announced before I interrupted.

"I'm Tora Suki." I said quietly, but loud enough for Kukai and his friends hear.

~Kukai's POV~

Tora?! As in THE Tora?! The Tora's are THE most powerful people in the world!

~Suki's POV~

Oops. I shouldn't have said that. Now they're all shocked.

"What's going on Suki-chan?" My guardian chara, Ayumi, questioned.

"So your from the Tora family, AND you have charas?!" A blonde girl with long ponytails asked, wanting to clear things up.

"That's right! I'm Mayumi, Suki-chan's FIRST chara that was born." My other guardian chara, Mayumi, proudly replied.

"………Didn't see that one coming," said a boy with midnight blue hair.

"Yaya wants Suki-chama to explain," a brown-haired girl with two pigtails demanded.

"Um……………………………" I said as I was thinking.

**Star-chan: Well that's the end of chapter 1!!**

**Rima: How come I'm not in there?**

**Star-chan: I'm so sorry Rima-chan! I'll be sure to put you in the next chapter!**

**Yoru: Please R&R-nya!**


	2. Introductions

**Star-chan: Hi again!!**

**Rima: So am I in this chapter or what?**

**Star-chan: You got to read it to find out!  
**

**Rima: Hmph.......Meanie!**

**Kusukusu: *giggles* Star-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters. *giggles***

~Normal POV~

"U-Uh….O-Ok," I finally stammered.

"But first, let me introduce you to my friends," Kukai declared.

"I'm Hinamori Amu, but you can call me Amu," The pinkette girl said coolly.

"As you know, I'm Souma Kukai," Kukai told me.

"My name is Fujisaki Nagihiko. It's a pleasure to meet you," said the purple-headed boy.

"I'm Mashiro Rima," recited the petite blonde.

"Yuiki Yaya is Yaya's name!" the brown-haired girl with two pigtails cheered.

"Tsuiyomi Ikuto is my name," the midnight-blue hair boy sighed.

"I am Hoshina Utau," the blonde girl with two long ponytails declared.

"My name is Sanjo Kairi," said the green-haired boy with glasses.

"Hotori Tadase—"the blonde boy began.

"Suki-chan!! I wanna play soccer, basketball, anything but this!!!!!!" Ayumi exclaimed.

"Yeah! Come on Kukai! We're both in!" Kukai's chara, Daichi, said.

"What game are we playing? Soccer? Basketball?" Nagihiko's chara, Rhythm, asked.

"Anything, I guess," Amu's chara, Ran, replied.

"Who wants to play?" Ayumi asked all the charas.

"If Daichi, Ran, and Rhythm are playing, count us out," the rest of the charas answered.

"Ok then. We'll play soccer first, then basketball. Ayumi and Ran on one team. The other team will be me and Rhythm." Daichi explained.

"Let's make it more interesting, we play with our owners. And the losing team has to buy ice cream for the winners." Ayumi announced.

"Got it! Ready Ayumi, Suki-chan, Amu-chan?" Ran asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Ayumi shouted as she character changed with Suki. (Suki gets two dark blue stars on her hair when Ayumi character changes with her.) Ran, Daichi, and Rhythm all character changed with their owners.

"I never agreed to this!!!" Suki, Amu, Kukai, and Nagihiko shouted.

"Come on Suki-chan! Get your game face on! We're about to earn ourselves with some ice cream! Think of it as a competition!" Ayumi encouraged.

Suki's eyes lit up as she said, "Competition? Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

She ran towards the soccer ball, stole it from Kukai, and passed it to Amu. Amu scored a goal so quickly that Kukai and Nagihiko were dazed.

~~~A few moments later~~~

"Oh yeah! We won! Who won? We won!" Suki sang as they were walking toward the cafeteria.

"Don't rub it in…." Kukai muttered.

"Who knew Suki was so competitive?" Nagihiko asked out loud.

Suki sweat dropped and answered, "Heh, well it kinda runs in the family."

"You creamed that Souma kid. I'm impressed," Utau complimented.

"Amu-chan! I sense…..I sense……A love egg!" Miki shouted.

Suki, Ayumi, and Mayumi quickly turned around, saying under their breath, "Oh no."

**Star-chan: Cliff-hanger!**

**Kukai: Why did I have to get beaten?**

**Suki: 'Cause I'm the best!**

**Mayumi: Please note that whenever you mention the word 'competition' in front of Suki-chan, she will character change with Ayumi.**

**Kusukusu: *giggles* Please R&R! *giggles***


	3. Love egg and Guardians

**Star-chan: Yo!**

**Yaya: Yaya wants to know what a love egg is!**

**Star-chan: You gotta wait and find out!**

**Pepe: Meanie!**

**Star-chan: Thanks to everyone that reviewed!**

**Suu: Star-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara! Or any of its characters desu!**

~Normal POV~

"Um, what exactly **IS** a love egg?" Amu wondered.

"Uh…..Uh…….This is Mayumi's type of question!" Suki answered.

"Heh, it's true! I was born from," Mayumi began before she was cut off.

"They don't need to hear the story! Just answer the question!" Suki said nervously.

"Fine. A love egg is when a person's heart egg is poisoned with some sort of evil love spell. The love egg has all sorts of powers. The last time we faced a love egg, we barely purified it. Love eggs are **FAR** stronger than any other type of egg, well except the Embryo," Mayumi explained.

"I **HATE** love eggs or anything to do with love. I was born because of Suki-chan's desire to become more athletic and tomboyish!" Ayumi announced.

"Well **I** was born from" Mayumi began, but again, was interrupted.

"Like I said before, they don't need to hear the story," Suki nervously said.

~Suki's POV~  
Oh no. If Mayumi keeps on talking, I'm done for.

"Aren't we supposed to catch that love egg?" Rima wondered.

"Crap! I forgot!" I said while I was running.

"Isn't the love egg the other way?" Ikuto asked.

"Crap! Wrong way!" I shouted as I turned around and running the right way. When we finally got there, we saw the love egg that was hatching to a love character.

"Eh?!" Amu shouted, "I wasn't expecting that!!!"

"Mayumi, do you know what type it is?" I questioned Mayumi.

"Yup. It's a sweetly love character. It has the ability to make any 2 people to fall in love with each other. So everyone, don't get hit! Mayumi announced.

"Ayumi, ready?" I asked.

"Ready, Suki-chan!" Ayumi exclaimed.

"My heart, unlock!" I said while I was character transforming with Ayumi. My character transformation looked sporty. I was wearing black shorts, a dark blue tank top with a black star, and a ponytail. "Character Transformation: Sport Star!"

~Normal POV~

"Whoa. Never expected that." Kukai stated.

"Should we help?" Kairi wondered.

"Nah. We should at least see this girl's moves before we can let her join the group," Ikuto answered.

"If she needs help, she's never going to be in the group. If she doesn't need help, she's in," Utau told them.

They all watched as Suki dodge all the love character's attacks. Once in a while, they had to move out of the way because of the attacks.

"Time for my favorite part. Star Storm!" Suki said as black and dark blue stars fall and surround the love character while purifying it.

"Whoa…" Everyone said under their breath.

"Suki's in," Rima continued.

"Yaya wants to welcome Suki-chama into the guardians!" Yaya exclaimed.

"Wait, what?" Suki questioned the group.

"Yaya, you're not supposed to tell yet," Rima scolded.

"Well do you want to join the guardians, the most popular group in the school, or what?" Utau asked.

"I guess I'll join," Suki replied.

"Well now here's the fun part," Ikuto declared as he smirked.

"Oh no. Not again!" Nagihiko groaned.

"What?" Suki asked, "What is it?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know," Nagihiko replied.

"Please? Pretty please? Pretty please with a basketball on top? Suki asked.

~Nagihiko's POV~

"Not now Suki-sama," I replied.

"Please? Can you please tell me Nagihiko-kun?" Suki asked again, but this time she had two light pink stars on her hair. I'm guessing that's her character change with Mayumi. I sighed. I don't know how to get out of this. I was in deep trouble until-

**Star-chan: How was that?**

**Amu: Good, I guess.**

**Kukai: What's in the next chapter?**

Star-chan: *sighs* Utau, go.

**Utau: 'Kay. *punches Kukai* You baka! You gotta wait and see! Was that good?  
**

**Star-chan: Perfect.**

**Kukai: That hurt!  
**

**Utau: Put a sock in it!**

**Suu: Please R&R desu!**


	4. Explaining

**Star-chan: Hi everybody!**

**Suki: What are they gonna do to me?**

**Star-chan: Utau—**

**Suki: *glances at Kukai, who is still complaining that his head hurts* Um….Never mind!**

**Star-chan: Good choice! Iru, you're up!**

**Iru: Finally! It's MY turn! Star-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah.**

~Nagihiko's POV~

"So, who wants to be Suki's master for the day?" Kukai asked the group, cutting me off.

Oh no. Ikuto once did the guardians' "special" commissioning on me when I came here. It was torture, since it was Ikuto. I hope Suki-sama doesn't get Ikuto.

"Well since the last member to join was Nagihiko, he should be Suki's master for the day," Kairi stated.

"I'm still against this ever since Ikuto was my master," I quickly added.

"Come on Fujisaki! You're brave enough!" Kukai encouraged.

I sighed. They just don't get it. But then again, I **DO** need some help at times. And the guardians work is so boring. It took me a while before I came up with my answer, "I'm in."

"Good. Suki, your master for the day is Nagihiko. You have to do everything he says. If you don't, then you can't join the guardians. If you manage, you're in. Got it?" Ikuto explained.

"Yup!" Suki exclaimed, "What's my first task?"

"The first is one we all used before. Nagi?" Amu said, clearly giving the attention to Nagihiko.

"Fine. Out of all the boys in the guardians, who do you like the best?" I asked.

Suki had a dark aura around her, glaring at me. Oh man. Why me?

"……I'll never fall in love………." Suki hissed as she continued to glare at me.

"W-Why not?" Amu managed to stammer.

Darker aura surrounded Suki-sama as she gave Amu a death glare.

"Ayumi……." Suki gritted through her teeth, giving us all threatening glares.

"Ok Suki-chan! Suki will never fall in love. Nope. Never ever!" Ayumi explained.

Ayumi went back to the rest of the charas and Suki returned to her normal self.

"Next task please Nagihiko," Suki-sama requested.

"Uh, get me a water bottle," I told her. She didn't wait for any other instruction and ran off.

"Wow……..Everyone here basically, sort of, kind of, told us who they liked. Well everyone but Suki. Remember when it was your turn Hoshina?" Kukai said teasingly.

Utau turned away, even though we all saw the slightest blush on her face, and retorted, "Shut up Souma."

"Sure thing, Idol-san," Kukai countered back.

I should explain. Utau said that she liked Kukai on her turn, or at least that's what everyone else told me. I was the last to join.

Here's how the members got in. Utau is the famous singer. Kukai is the captain of the soccer team. Amu had that "cool and spicy" attitude. Ikuto is the famous violinist and is Utau's big brother. Yaya is the best ballerina in the city and her parents both own the biggest candy store in Japan. Kairi is the class president and his big sister is Utau's manager. Rima is the "Goddess of Comedy." Tadase is the "prince" of the school, whatever that means. Nadeshiko is the graceful dancer and our parents own the largest Japanese dance studio in the world. Finally, I am the captain of the basketball team.

"Back," I heard someone say behind me, "Here is your water Fujisaki."

I turned around. It was Suki and she didn't break a sweat even though the vending machine is on the other side of the school.

"How did you get back so fast?" Rima asked.

"I took a short-cut," Suki-sama stated.

Why didn't I remember that this girl is a Tora? The Tora's are supposed to be smart when it comes to these things. I sighed. Then the bell rang. Crap! I can't be late for class again! "Bye guys! Gotta get to class!" I said as I was running toward the school door.

~Normal POV~

"Suki-chan, do you need help getting to your classes?" Rima asked.

"Yeah, thanks Rima-chan!" Suki responded.

"It looks like you have all the same classes as me. Let's go," Rima said.

They both walked until they came into the classroom. The rest of the students were talking, until Rima and Suki walked in the classroom. The groups of students whispered stuff like, "A new girl," "Why is Rima-san with the new girl?" but everything was silenced by Rima's cold glare. The teacher soon came in and told everyone to take a seat. Everyone sat down except for Suki. The teacher then told Suki to introduce herself.

"My name is Tora Suki. Nice meeting you," Suki announced.

~Rima's POV~  
Everyone was shocked, well everyone except Suki and me. Figures. After a few moments of silence, Suki sat at the desk next to me. Class was normal after that, and when I say that I mean boring. It took forever until class was over and the lunch bell rang.

"Rima-chan, where are the rest of the guardians?" Suki wondered.

"Come on, I'll show you," I answered as I led her toward the Royal Garden.

"Whoa," I heard Suki say under her breath. I secretly grinned as I opened the door and let Suki in.

"BOO!" Yaya shouted

"Oh hey Yaya-chan," Suki responded calmly.

"What? That worked with Hinamori!" Kukai exclaimed.

"Well it didn't work on me," Suki whispered. There was a few moments of silence. All eyes were on Suki, who is trying to hide her face in her hair.

"Hey don't be shy," said that cross dresser, Nagihiko.

Suki turned away, not wanting to speak anymore. I could tell she didn't want to be different.

"Shut up Purple-head," I retorted for Suki. I glanced at Suki, who smiled a bit.

"Hey Nagihiko, aren't you supposed to give Suki a new assignment?" Kukai questioned.

"Yeah. Suki-sama, tell us why you won't fall in love," Nagihiko said with a smirk.

Suki glared at him, wanting to kill him. I'm so with her. We have a lot in common. Then Mayumi sighed and found her way through the center of the table.

"Mayumi……" Suki warned.

"It all started like this. Suki was a quiet type of girl who never was really in the spotlight. That's how Ayumi and I were born. I was to be in the spotlight of everything and Ayumi was to be in the spotlight only for sports. Love eggs and love characters started appearing after we were born. Then one perfectly fine day-" Mayumi began.

"It wasn't perfect or fine or even good! You made Suki-chan look like a complete idiot in front of Hiroshi-kun!" Ayumi blurted out before she covered her mouth with her hands.

"Who is this Hiroshi, Suki-chama? Yaya asked teasingly as Suki turned red as a tomato.

"Anyway, a love egg came out of nowhere and hit Suki-chan like an arrow. She was a slave to love the rest of the day. The next day though, Suki-chan gave up on love thinking that it was a prison that you can never get out of," Mayumi finished.

Everybody glanced at Suki, not knowing what would happen next.

"Next task please Nagi," Suki said quietly and emotionlessly.

"Get me an ice cream cone?" Nagihiko the cross dresser replied as if it was a request. Suki bolted out the door as if she was running away from a giant man-eating killer bear.

"We have to help her believe in love again," I said.

"You got that right," Amu replied.

"So, um, who has an idea?" Kukai asked.

Everyone had a blank expression on their face. I sighed. This is going to be one long process.

**Star-chan: How was that?  
**

**Rima: It was good, since you put me in the chapter.**

**Ikuto: It would be better if I could speak more often.**

**Star-chan: *sighs* Alright.**

**Iru: Please R&R blah, blah, and all that stuff.**


	5. Plan in Action

**Star-chan: Hi!**

**Ikuto: Am I gonna be in this chapter?**

**Star-chan: *sighs* Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just be quiet.**

**Ikuto: It's a free country! I can do what I want; you're not the boss of me!**

**Star-chan: ……Ok then….That was out of character….Can someone do the disclaimer?**

**Pepe: Star-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters-dechu!**

~Ikuto's POV~

There was a long moment of silence. It seemed everybody was thinking of ideas.

"We could always get that guy, Hiroshi I think, to come to Seiyo High," I suggested.

"Great idea!"

"Who knew Ikuto was a thinker?"

"That's a good idea, I guess,"

Those were the type of comments that were said after my suggestion.

"Where are we going to find Hiroshi anyway?" Utau asked.

Everyone turned and stared at me.

"What? It was a good idea," I protested.

"Besides, all we have to do is ask Suki where she used to go to school," I continued.

"Like I said before, who knew Ikuto was a thinker?" Kukai said teasingly. I glared at him, but not too harshly. He was my best friend after all. Right then, Suki came in with an ice cream cone for Nagihiko.

"Here you go Fujisaki-san," Suki said.

"Um, thanks Suki-sama," Nagihiko replied. Kukai elbowed Nagihiko, but not too hard, as a signal.

"Suki-sama, where did you go to school before you came here?" Nagihiko asked.

"…….Hakasen Academy….." Suki answered.

"Thanks Suki-sama," Nagihiko responded. Then, the bell rang. Crap! I can't be late for class again! If I am, I'll get detention, and I can't get a detention today since we're putting the plan into action.

"Later," I said as I ran out the Royal Garden.

~Amu's POV~

"Suki-chan, Rima-chan, let's go to class together!" I exclaimed. We all are going to the same class, so I figured I could get to know Suki a bit better.

"Ok," Suki replied as we were walking toward the school entrance.

"Suki-chan, you're lucky," I told her.

"Huh?" Suki questioned.

"You got Nagi for your master. He's too nice to do anything bad to you. Unlike me, I had Kukai. It was the worst," I explained.

"Yeah he made you run all over the school like a maniac," Rima added while giggling. Suki also giggled at the thought of me running everywhere at school.

"That was SO NOT funny!" I shouted.

"Here's our class!" Rima exclaimed.

"Time for me to introduce myself again," Suki sighed.

"It's alright Suki-chan. Rima and I will be there with you," I comforted her.

"That's right. Ready?" Rima asked.

"Yup," Suki said while nodding. We walked in the classroom while everyone started whispering and making up rumors.

"Did you hear? Hinamori-san and Mashiro-san are best friends with the new girl,"

"The new girl was the cheerleading captain and the most popular girl at her old school,"

Rumors, they disgust me. I wonder where they got started. But everything was quiet after they met Rima's cold glare and my disgusted look. Our teacher finally came in. She asked Suki to introduce herself.

"I'm Tora Suki, part of the Tora family. Nice to meet you," Suki recited. Everybody was shocked. Yeesh. Usually you wouldn't be THAT shocked. I sighed. I guess that's how this school goes. Rima, Suki, and I took our seats, in the middle row near the window. Everything turned back to normal after that. Oh man. My outer character, cool and spicy me, is getting to me! How could I JUST notice this?

~~~After School~~~

The bell rang, meaning the day was over. It's finally time to put the plan into action.

"Suki-chan, we have something to show you," I told her as I grabbed Suki and Rima's wrists and running toward the Royal Garden.

"It's about time Amu-_koi_," Ikuto teased as I turned around and blushed ten folds of red.

"S-Shut up Ikuto!" I stuttered. Why did I stutter? It's not that I like him or anything. I like Tadase! Right?

"Shut up, both of you," Utau retorted as she flipped her hair, signaling to Kukai, who nodded his head. Soon, Kukai and Ikuto went outside of the Royal Garden.

~Suki's POV~  
Where are they going? Well what does Amu want to show me?

"Tora-sama, how do you like Seiyo High so far?" Tadase asked.

"It's ok, I guess. It would have been terrible if you guys weren't there for me," I confessed.

"Well Suki-sama, here's something that might brighten up your day," Nagihiko said while nodding to Kairi. Kairi then went outside and he came back in with Kukai, Ikuto, and….Hiroshi! I could not believe it. They got Hiroshi to come here? I couldn't speak at all.

"Hey there Suki!" Hiroshi greeted.

"H-Hi Hiroshi!" I finally stammered when a faint pink blush appeared on my face. Ugh! Why did he have to be so cute?

"Yaya wants to know how you guys met!" Yaya demanded as she looked back and forth from Hiroshi and me.

"Suki and I were best friends ever since we were 4," Hiroshi began.

"That's right. Our parents work together so whenever they go to a meeting, they brought us along," I explained some more. Yaya, Rima, Utau, and Amu all knew something was up. Utau grabbed Suki's wrist and brought her, Amu, Rima, and Yaya outside of the Royal Garden.

"So, what's up between you and that Hiroshi kid?" Utau asked.

"Nothing's going on between me and Hiroshi. Like I said before, I won't fall in love," I said, letting my stubborn side show.

"You can't fool us Suki-chan. We saw you blush when you saw him!" Amu insisted.

"I did not!" I protested.

"Did too!"

"Did not!" 

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Ok I'll stop this. You SO did!" Utau said, winning the argument. I sighed. Why does everybody think I like him? Then an idea hit me.

"Just like you blushed when Kukai was talking to you earlier today, Utau-chan?" I countered. Utau turned away, letting her stubbornness control herself.

"I did not blush," she insisted.

"Really? Then what was that pink color on your face, hm?" I shot back.

"….Whatever. Let's get back inside," Utau said.

"Yeah, so Suki-chan can get back with Hiroshi," Rima teased. This is gonna be one long afternoon.

**Star-chan: How was it?**

**Ikuto: I'm a genius.**

**Amu: No you're not!**

**Ikuto: Yes I am, Amu-koi.**

**Amu: S-Shut u-up I-Ikuto!**

**Ikuto: *smirks***

**Pepe: Please R&R-dechu!**


	6. Hiroshi's intro

**Star-chan: Hi everybody! *eats a bowl of ramen***

**Utau & Kukai: Where'd ya get the ramen?...JINX!  
**

**Star-chan: Um at that Ramen Shop you guys always seem to pass by. *points at the Ramen Shop***

**Kukai: You thinking what I'm thinking?**

**Utau: Ramen-eating contest?**

**Kukai: Race ya there! *runs***

**Utau: I WILL beat you! *runs and catches up to Kukai***

**Star-chan: -_-" That was…weird.**

**Iru: Star-chan doesn't-**

**Eru: It's my turn! So SHUT UP! Star-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters. No! Iru! It's still my-**

~Utau's POV~

Suki SO likes him. She's just denying it. We all went back inside the Royal Garden, where all the boys were talking.

"Oh, hey. It's nice to see you guys decide to come back," Nagihiko said. Rima and Nagihiko are mortal enemies, or at least that's what they say.

"Am I in the guardians?" Suki wondered. Nagihiko sagged when he heard this. He totally forgot about that.

"I believe so," Kairi answered, making Nagihiko sag even more. Kairi is the only one who is Yaya's age. They are both the youngest guardians.

"Welcome to the guardians Tora-sama. You are the newest, and first, Queen of Hearts," Tadase said. Hiroshi just looked confused. I don't blame him, since it's his first time here.

"Guardians are the most popular people in the entire school," Tadase started.

"Tadase is in the King's chair while Ikuto is in the King of Spades' chair," Nagihiko helped.

"Rima is in the Queen's chair, the Queen of Diamonds is Utau, the Queen of Spades is Nadeshiko, but she went to Europe, and our newest member, Suki, is in the Queen of Hearts' chair," Kukai continued.

"In the Jack's chair is Nagihiko. Kukai is the Jack of Diamonds, and Kairi is in the Jack of Spades' chair," Ikuto sustained.

"Yaya is in the Ace's chair and Amu is the Joker," Kairi finished. Hiroshi looked dazed, but he just nodded his head.

"I guess I gotta learn all of these types of things if I'm gonna go to this school tomorrow," Hiroshi guessed. Suki nodded, not understanding, and then she choked on the water she was drinking.

"Wait what!" Suki exclaimed.

"Didn't your friends tell you? Starting tomorrow I'm going to Seiyo High," Hiroshi explained. If he's gonna go here, we might as well see if he's guardian material.

"Hiroshi, introduction," I demanded.

"Well…..I was captain of the baseball team at Hakasen Academy," Hiroshi began.

"And?" Ikuto asked.

"Sato Hiroshi is my name," Hiroshi said.

"What! You're…..You're….." Amu stammered.

"I'm part of the Sato family," Hiroshi finished. Everybody, and everything, was drop-dead silent.

"Your family is a long line of famous athletes," Nagihiko admired.

"Yeah, that's where I got my sport talent," Hiroshi replied.

"Where are Haru and Hoshi?" Ayumi asked as she popped out of nowhere.

"You have charas?" I questioned Hiroshi.

"Yeah. Haru! Hoshi! It's safe to come out!" Hiroshi announced. Soon, two charas came out of his backpack.

"Haru's the one with the green shirt on and the grass chain. He's the younger twin. Hoshi's the one with the blue shirt and star chain. He's the older twin," Hiroshi continued.

~Suki's POV~

"Hey Ayumi!" Haru greeted.

"Long time no see Ayumi!" Hoshi added.

"Yo guys! Let me introduce you to….." Ayumi droned on, flying towards the doll house with a smile on her face.

Is everyone here having a good time except me? I still feel a bit embarrassed about what happened this morning. I hope that doesn't go around the school.

"Suki-chan, is something bothering you?" Rima asked. Rima's such a good friend.

"No, not really. Thanks anyway Rima-chan," I answered. Rima just nodded. Then Hiroshi noticed my sad look.

"I know how to cheer you up Suki; race ya home," Hiroshi said. It's been a long time since we raced.

You see, Hiroshi lives next door to me and my mom doesn't want me to walk home alone so Hiroshi has to come with me.

"Meet ya there!" I exclaimed, obviously cheering up, as I rushed onto the sidewalk.

"Hey! No fair!" Hiroshi shouted as he sprinted to get ahead of me. This day might change after all.

~Kukai's POV~

Wow…..That was…..AWESOME! They both know how to dash super fast! Wait until I get to train the both of them! This is gonna be great!

"Oh no….." Amu muttered as she saw the look on my face.

"Thinking of new ways to "train" the two newest guardians?" Ikuto wondered.

"You bet I am!" I shouted a bit too loudly as I jumped out of my seat. I was right next to Utau, also known as the worst place to shout.

"Don't shout in my ear!" Utau screamed as she hit me in the head.

"Ow! That's hurts you know!" I yelled out.

"It's supposed to!" Utau retorted. I glared at Utau.

You would think that being in the same class as her since, like forever, would be great, if we were good friends. We've been enemies ever since we've known each other.

"Nagihiko, do you know when Nadeshiko's coming back?" Amu asked. **(A/N: In this story, Nagihiko and Nadeshiko are really twins)**

"I don't think she will come anytime sooner," Nagihiko replied. Amu had that sad look and that changed Nagihiko's mind.

"I can probably get her to come visit sooner though, Amu-chan," Nagihiko added quickly. I gave Nagihiko a knowing glance.

There's no way Nadeshiko can come back to Japan without skipping out on her studies, or at least that's what I've been told. He's gonna have to cross dress again.

"Cross dresser….." I heard Rima mutter.

"What did you say Rima-chan?" Amu asked.

"Nothing…." Rima replied. You see, Amu is the only one, besides Hiroshi and Suki, that doesn't know Nagihiko cross dresses as Nadeshiko to "visit" Japan. Nadeshiko is actually studying dance in Europe.

"Who's going to be Hiroshi's master tomorrow?" I asked.

"Suki, since she's the one that knows him the most," Kairi answered.

"Yaya thinks Suki-chama and Hiroshi-tama would be good together!" Yaya exclaimed.

"That's what we need to happen. Suki needs to know," Utau stated.

"Suki's gotta learn to at least like someone," Amu agreed.

"Then it's settled. For Suki's own sake, we gotta let her admit her feelings to herself," Rima said.

~Suki's POV~  
"You sure got faster than the last time we raced," Hiroshi panted. I won, of course.

"Yup. Wait until you see what I'm gonna make you do tomorrow. Let's just say I probably will get hungry," I remarked while smirking.

"What?" Hiroshi asked. Oh yeah, we didn't tell him yet.

"You'll see," I answered as I opened the door to my house. I walked inside and went into my room.

"Suki-chan, you seem happier than you were before," Mayumi stated.

"Yeah, I feel much better," I replied.

"Suki-chan, your birthday is coming up. What are you going to do?" Ayumi wondered. I can't believe I forgot my own birthday!

"You forgot, didn't you Suki-chan?" Mayumi teased. Why do charas have to know you so well?

"Maybe….." I answered. There's no fooling them. They know me too well, even for a chara!

"I got an idea! Suki-chan, you can invite the Guardians to our house for your birthday!" Ayumi exclaimed.

"Good idea Ayumi," I praised.

I glanced at the clock. Time to go to bed. I turned off the lights and crawled into bed. But the thing is, I keep on thinking about the Guardians.

The students at Seiyo High are much nicer than the ones at Hakasen Academy. I only had a few friends there, including Hiroshi. I can't wait until tomorrow.

**Eru: -turn…..IRU!**

**Iru: You called?**

**Eru: You interrupted me during the disclaimer!**

**Iru: And?**

**Eru: *gets angry* It was my turn!**

**Utau: I won.**

**Kukai: But that was only at the race, I won at the ramen-eating contest!**

**Utau: *glares at Kukai***

**Kukai: *glares at Utau until there is lightning between their glares***

**Star-chan: Kukai and Utau aren't gonna stop and Iru and Eru are still fighting.  
**

**Eru: It's not a fight! Angels don't fight, they argue!**

**Star-chan: Ok, ok. And Iru and Eru are still ARGUEING!**

**Eru: Much better! *continues to "argue" with Iru***

**Yoru: *sighs* This is never gonna end, so-**

**Eru: Still MY turn! Please R&R!**


	7. Hectic Day Part 1

**Nana: Star-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters-nia!**

**Yoru: Like I said before, it's 'nya' not 'nia'! And that's my catchphrase!**

**Nana: It's 'nia'!**

**Utau: *still glaring at Kukai***

**Kukai: *still glaring at Utau***

**Star-chan: This is great…..**

~Hiroshi's POV~

"…What time is it?" I asked half asleep to no one in particular.

"It's 7:00," Haru replied. Crap! I was supposed to walk with Suki this morning, like always! I hurriedly got ready for the morning and bolted outside.

~Suki's POV~

"…..What time is it?..." I wondered out loud as I yawned.

"It's 7:00," Mayumi answered. Oh crap. I was supposed to meet Hiroshi so we could walk to school this morning, like every morning!

I got ready really fast and dashed outside. When I got outside, I saw Hiroshi doing the same thing I as was doing, running to get to our meeting place. Well it's best to trick him right?

"You're late," was my greeting to him as I put my famous annoyed glare on.

"Like I'm falling for that again!" Hiroshi remarked while laughing. Darn it. I forgot I used that before. Well at least I don't have to fake my glare now.

"Just keep up with me, or at least try to," was my reply. He was, like, 5 feet behind me cracking up laughing. And I don't even know why!

"Suki-chan, I sense a love egg again," Mayumi told us. Oh no. Why now?

"Lead us to where it is!" Hiroshi exclaimed. Oh well. It turned out to be very close by, but once we got there, we saw Ikuto, Nagihiko, Kukai, Kairi, Tadase, Amu, Rima, Utau, Yaya, and Lulu? I haven't seen Lulu for years!

"I-It's a cupid love chara," Mayumi proclaimed. This is just great.

A cupid love chara is a chara that shoots its love arrow at two people if it sees them and it knows they should be together, ya know, like cupid.

It also shoots its arrow when it even looks like the two people should be together. Then the two people fall in love and are under some sort of spell that kind of hypnotizes them to stay that way forever, but that's stage two, which takes a while to get to.

"If the love chara shoots an arrow at you, try to dodge it!" Mayumi informed.

I looked at Ayumi, who was definitely the chara for the job, and she looked back at me. We both nodded.

~Hiroshi's POV~

Once I heard Mayumi's information, I glanced at Haru and Hoshi. Haru glimpsed at me, then turned away quickly to look at Hoshi.

I understand. Haru and Hoshi both make me more athletic than I am, but my character transformation with Hoshi works better with Suki's character transformation with Ayumi.

"My heart, unlock!" Amu, Kukai, Utau, Ikuto, Yaya, Kairi, Nagihiko, Rima, Tadase, Lulu, Suki, and I said at the same time.

"Character Transformation: Amulet Heart!" (Amu's character transformation)

"Character Transformation: Sky Jack!" (Kukai's character transformation)

"Character Transformation: Lunatic Charm!" (Utau's character transformation)

"Character Transformation: Black Lynx!" (Ikuto's character transformation)

"Character Transformation: Dear Baby!" (Yaya's character transformation)

"Character Transformation: Samurai Soul!" (Kairi's character transformation)

"Character Transformation: Beat Jumper!" (Nagihiko's character transformation)

"Character Transformation: Clown Drop!" (Rima's character transformation)

"Character Transformation: Platinum Royal!" (Tadase's character transformation)

"Character Transformation: Dream Dream!" (Lulu's character transformation) **(A/N: I know this isn't her real character transformation, but it is in this story!)**

"Character Transformation: Sport Star!" (Suki's character transformation)

"Character Transformation: Dark Storm!"

(My character transformation)

I had on a black shirt and dark blue shorts. I had two chains: one that was stars and the other one that was lightning, clouds, and rain drops.

"Love, love, love!" the chara shouted once it saw Utau and Kukai and shot arrows at them.

Kukai used his skateboard to get away from the arrow and Utau used her dream trident to block it.

"Why was it aiming at me and Utau?" Kukai yelled.

"What's with that chara anyway? We don't even like each other!" Utau shouted.

~Utau's POV~  
That chara is so stupid! We SO don't like each other at all!

"Guys, even the love chara knows that you guys should be together!" Ikuto teased.

"Ikuto, you're SO gonna die after this!" I screamed.

"Nice knowing ya Ikuto!" Nagihiko smirked.

"I'm not gonna die!" Ikuto protested.

"You will be once I'm done with you!" I shouted.

"Sorry to break up this….'wonderful' conversation, but we HAVE to purify this love chara fast!" Suki pointed out.

Oh yeah. I completely forgot about that because of my IDIOTIC BROTHER!

"Love, love, love!" the love chara screeched as it shot another arrow at Ikuto and Amu.

Ikuto grabbed Amu out of the way just in time to dodge both arrows.

"Looks like the love chara knows that we should be together _Amu_," Ikuto stated while smirking his famous smirk. Amu, knowing her, blushed as red as a tomato.

"S-Shut up Ikuto you pervert!" was all she could stutter.

"Save the chit-chat for later. We got bigger things to worry about," Rima announced.

"Love, love, love is in the air!" the love chara practically screamed. It shot an arrow at Nagihiko and Rima.

I personally think that those two are good for each other, but they have different ideas. Nagihiko dodged it, barely, and Rima dodged it too.

"….That chara is SO gonna die!" Rima announced with flames around her.

"It must be wrong! I can't be with the Chibi Devil!" Nagihiko shouted.

"But you guys would make a cute couple," I thought out loud.

"Utau…" Rima gritted through her teeth as the flames got bigger and she got angrier.

"Me? With Shorty? No way!" Nagihiko shouted/argued.

"Well she has a point, for once. You guys look great together," Kukai said. Is this really Kukai? He never says this kind of stuff!

"Agreeing with your girlfriend, huh Kukai?" Nagihiko retorted.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Kukai yelled.

"I'm not his girlfriend!" I shrieked at the same time.

"Right…" Amu said sarcastically.

"Like you're not with my idiotic brother Amu!" I countered.

"I-I'm n-not with him!" Amu stuttered with a tomato blush all over her face.

"Don't deny it Amu-koi," Ikuto, A.K.A the most baka of all the idiots, teased.

"As much as I hate this kind of talk, you guys gotta concretrate!" Suki screamed. Oh yeah…The love chara….I guess I forgot?

~Suki's POV~  
I sighed. Never mind then. I guess it's just me, Yaya, Lulu, Kairi, Tadase, and Hiroshi.

"Love, love, love!" that evil love chara said, making sure that we didn't forget it, and shooting arrows at Lulu, Tadase, Yaya, and Kairi. They all dodged it, but Yaya continued whining.

"No! Yaya is too young!" she wailed. I sweatdropped.

"Yaya, your in high school, remember?" I told her.

"Oh. Yeah. Never mind then!"

"Who is it Yaya? Is it Tadase or Kairi?" Rima asked teasingly.

"Yaya doesn't know! It was the love chara, not Yaya!" she exclaimed.

"What about you Lulu? Is it Tadase or Kairi?" Amu questioned.

"How am I supposed to know?" Lulu replied stubbornly. Ok, just so I don't get irritated by their questions, this went on and on and on. Amu, Rima, Utau, Kukai, Nagihiko, and Ikuto questioned Lulu, Yaya, Tadase, and Kairi.

Now it's just me and Hiroshi. Great… (note my sarcasm)

"Guys? Guys? GUYS!" Hiroshi shouted to get their attention.

"It's useless ya know," I pointed out while Hiroshi was still shouting.

The rest are just arguing at the top of their lungs, completely ignoring Hiroshi.

I rolled my eyes. This is pointless. I guess it's just me now. All of a sudden, I felt something. It was golden stars. I threw them at the love chara to trap it.

"Golden Star," I said emotionlessly.

"Sweet! New move! Now let's finish this!" Ayumi exclaimed. Right after that, dark storm clouds surrounded the chara. I know what this is….

"Finally stopped getting their attention? It's about time you helped Hiroshi," I assumed it was him.

We've battled x-eggs, x-charas, love eggs, and love charas before, so I basically know all his moves.

I turned my head around, and there he was, smirking.

"Why? You missed me?" he was STILL smirking.

"As if!" I rolled my eyes. He can be such an idiot sometimes. But I signaled him a "Ready?" and he nodded.

"Dark Star!" we yelled as the clouds formed into stars, purifying the love chara back into a normal heart egg.

The heart egg flew away and we all got out of our character transformations. The rest didn't seem to notice though, since they were still fighting.

Hiroshi and I just started walking to school, ignoring the rest of the Guardians and acting as if nothing happened.

"You know, this is all your fault," I stated.

"How was all that MY fault?" he asked very loudly.

"If you came on time then we would've past that place BEFORE that love chara came. Besides, the rest of them could've handled it," I claimed.

"Hey! You were late too!" Hiroshi argued.

"I wasn't as late as you," I ran for the rest of the way since Hiroshi tried to whack me in the head. Notice that I used "tried." He never did, especially because I got the head start.

Soon, I was at the school's entrance gate. Hioshi was a few feet behind me and I decided to wait so I could brag about beating him.

"Beat ya again!" I smiled and stuck out my tongue.

"That. Was. Unfair!" Hiroshi panted. Yet a member of every sports team couldn't catch up with me. I'm getting good at this!

I laughed at the sight of him trying to chase me and trying to catch his breath at the same time. "Just come on! You're supposed to go to the office to get your schedule!"

"Sure," Hiroshi responded while going in a random direction, then going in a new random direction. Then another direction and another one until he finally realized he was lost. He came back to where I was and asked, "Where's the office?"

I tried to hold my laughter back, but it didn't work and I laughed until tears came to my eyes. I don't even know why I was laughing. But then again, he did look like an idiot going different ways looking lost.

"Come on, I'll show you," I answered giggling and wiping back my tears.

-Time Skip-At the office-

~Hiroshi's POV~

"I came to pick up my schedule," I panted. It took FOREVER to find our way to the office. NEVER trust Suki with directions. I certainly learned that the hard way.

"What's your name?" asked the office person.

"Sato Hiroshi," I stated while silently glaring at Suki, who at the time was relaxing on a chair. Then the office person looked shocked for a moment, and handed me my schedule.

Me and Suki walked out of the office while she was telling me that she got her new schedule yesterday.

"I wonder what classes I have to put up with you," Suki thought out loud and stole my paper with my schedule on it. After she read it, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"What? It can't be that bad!" I stole both of the papers and my jaw dropped practically on the floor.

"W-We h-have the same classes," I was still shocked. Why do we have the same classes?

"That's not fair! I have to deal with you in the morning, after school, and now DURING school?" Suki complained.

"Well, do you know where our homeroom is?" I asked, and then realized that it was a bad idea.

"I think so. We'll find out though!" she went in a direction and I followed slowly. There was no way we were going to get to class on time.

-Time Skip-Homeroom-

Suki and I barged in the classroom. I knew it. Everyone was there and stared at us. We were late.

"Sorry for being late Sensei," Suki apologized.

"Yeah, sorry. But we would've been on time if SOMEONE knew her way to this classroom," I added while glaring at Suki.

"Well SOMEONE wanted to stop at the cafeteria to eat!" Suki responded as she glared at me.

"I had to skip breakfast!"

"You wouldn't have had to if you weren't late!"

"You were late too!"

"Yeah, but at least I was there before you!"

"You were there the same time I was!"

"Nuh-uh! I was there a minute before you were!"

"No you weren't! You tried that trick on me again remember?"

"Well I out ran you!"

"That's 'cause you had a head start!"

"It wasn't that big of a head start!"

"Yeah it was!"

"You could've caught up!"

"Yeah right! I was tired, hungry, and my shoes were untied!"

"It was all your fault we were late!"

"No it wasn't!"

"Yes it was!"

"No it wasn't!" 

"Yes it was!"

"No it wasn't!"

We both glared at each other until Sensei stopped us.

"Ok so why don't you guys introduce yourselves?" he asked. I snapped out of the argument world and into reality.

I looked around the room and to my surprise, all the Guardians were there. Everyone was staring in shock, except for Ikuto, Kukai, Utau, and Rima. They were smirking.

"Some of you might have seen me yesterday, but I'm Tora Suki. It's a pleasure to meet you," Suki smiled as she greeted so elegantly and politely that it almost made me puke. That's her character in school.

Her character is so fake. At times outside of school, she wasn't so polite or elegant. She fell down the stairs, burned herself, almost KILLED me, almost put both of our houses to ashes, and way more. Don't trust her with fire either.

"Hey, the name's Sato Hiroshi! What's up?" I introduced with a grin. I don't know what my character in school is. I guess it's the same as my character everywhere else.

"Dude, do you even notice their reactions? Or are you blind?" Suki elbowed me. I looked around the room—Oh yeah. Surprised faces. Like I didn't see those before.

"So where do we sit?" I asked to break the silence.

"Tora-san, you can sit next to Utau and Sato-san can sit next to Tora-san," Suki's and my eyes widened.

"WHAT?" we both shouted in unison. We didn't really care about our suffix being –san instead of –sama, which we cared about **A LOT** before at our old school, right now.

"Sensei, I can't be next to him!" Suki protested while pointing at me.

"I have to deal with her out of school, in all my classes, and now I have to sit next to her? Can't I just sit somewhere far away from her?" I complained. Dang it….We both promised each other not to tell anyone at school about dealing with each other everyday.

"Way to keep a promise," Suki punched me in the arm.

"Those will be your seats and that's final," Sensei told us.

~Normal POV~

"Fine…" they both mumbled as they went to their seats.

"Nice way to make an entrance!" Kukai stated as Hiroshi passed by him and high-fived him.

While at the same time, "The most interesting intro ever! Good job!" Utau claimed as Suki sat down next to her.

Hiroshi and Suki both grinned and replied, "Thanks," then faced forward to the board.

"Okay so now I'll start the attendance. Tora-san?" Sensei started.

Suki obediently raised her hand and spoke, "Here, but I prefer if you call me Tora-_SAMA_."

"I have to treat everyone equally, so I will call you Tora-san," Sensei answered.

'_Wrong answer'_ Hiroshi thought while smirking.

"Ok, then I'll just tell daddy to stop signing your paycheck," Suki smiled.

"S-So y-you want to be called Tora-sama?" Sensei asked nervously.

"Yes. Is that a problem?" Suki wondered.

"N-No T-Tora-sama. I'll just go on with the attendance then. Sato-san?"

"Actually, I also prefer Sato-sama," Hiroshi said while smirking.

"B-But I-I can't," Sensei replied worriedly.

Hiroshi smirked as he replied, "I'll tell u a little secret, me and Suki's family's are good friends, right Suki?"

"Yup. You should've seen the present my parents got him for his birthday. It was his own sports stadium complete with all the sports equipment. And his parents gave me a drum set, 2 guitars, a bass, a keyboard, an amp, and all the lighting stuff for my birthday," Suki explained.

"So if you refuse to call me Sato-sama, well I'll have people arrange something. Maybe about firing you?" Hiroshi continued.

Sensei looked really worried. "O-Okay so it's Sato-sama?" Hiroshi nodded his head and Sensei continued the attendance.

"You owe me!" Suki whispered to Hiroshi.

-Time Skip- After School-

"You so owe me," Suki stated as she and Hiroshi were both walking to the Royal Garden.

"Why do I owe you?" asked Hiroshi.

"'Cause what happened at homeroom,"

"Oh yeah,"

They both walked down the hall with people looking and whispering about them.

"Did you hear what happened in homeroom?" was one whisper.

"Yeah, they said that they are good friends and that they see each other every single day," was another whisper.

"Do you think they're dating?" was one whisper that the two couldn't take.

"We're NOT dating," Suki said angrily.

"We're not that good of friends either. The ones who are good friends is our parents," Hiroshi cleared up another rumor.

"Dude, we gotta get to the Royal Garden. We're gonna be late again because of you. And that will be the second time!" Suki reminded him.

The students that were experiencing the whole thing were shocked. They were both new and they were already part of the Guardians.

**Star-chan: How was that?**

**Suki: Was I the only calm person during that fight?**

**Star-chan: Pretty much.**

**Suki: Wow…That's….Sad….**

**Star-chan: I know right?**

**Hiroshi: WE CAN HEAR YA KNOW!**

**Star-chan: Oh…..Yeah….**

**Suki: That's it for now! Please R & R!**


	8. Hectic Day Part 2

**Star: Hi! ^-^**

**Kukai: Why'd you change your name from Star-chan to Star?**

**Star: Cause it's faster to type!**

**Amu: Ooooohhhh.**

**Rima: That makes sense.**

**-Awkward silence-**

**Star:…Why is everything so quiet and calm?**

**Nagihiko: I don't know.**

**-More Awkward Silence-**

**Star:….Seriously, what's wrong with you guys!**

**Ikuto: Not much is going on right now.**

**-Even More Awkward Silence-**

**Star:..UGH I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! Someone PLEASE do the disclaimer!**

**Utau: Star doesn't own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters.**

~Normal POV~

"Stupid rumors…." Suki muttered after she and Hiroshi were out of the school building. She has gotten sick of them ever since the beginning of middle school.

"Well I don't mind them very much. I just go with it," Hiroshi said. It was the truth though.

"I wonder what's gonna happen today with all the Guardians," Suki changed the subject. But she really did wonder what was going to happen.

"I don't know," Hiroshi replied. It was one of those silent moments between the two of them. They only had a few of those times before. So it was all quiet the rest of the way.

"Well, we're here," Suki stated. They both went inside the Royal Garden, and it turned out that everyone else there.

"Thanks Hiroshi, we're late….again," Suki glared at him.

"Well you guys are just in time!" Yaya shouted.

"Yeah, it's time for the ritual, tradition, whatever it's called!" Kukai exclaimed.

"Kukai you idiot! That's tomorrow!" Utau scolded.

'_It is? Oh well. Either way Hiroshi's gonna have a master,' _Suki thought.

"Well anyway, Hiroshi, your master tomorrow is Suki," Kairi said. Suki smirked evilly and Hiroshi's eyes widened.

Hiroshi sighed. "Well I guess I'll have to live with it. After all, it's the birthday girl of the week."

"What?" they all wondered while Hiroshi just sweatdropped. He forgot to tell them, but he was about to until-

"What he means is that my birthday is on Saturday," Suki put in.

"Yeah and when we were little, we always celebrated the week of our birthdays," Hiroshi added.

"Oh yeah, I forgot! You guys are all invited to my birthday party on Saturday!" Suki remembered.

"Where is it?" Rima questioned.

"At my house. Don't worry about directions; I'll pick you guys up. All I need is your addresses though," Suki informed.

While most of the Guardians were giving their addresses to Suki, Lulu was drinking tea and Hiroshi was eating some cake. Those two didn't even bother to give their addresses because Suki already knew both of their where their places were.

"Is that everyone?" wondered Suki. She looked at everyone.

"I don't think you have Lulu's," said Amu.

"Oh I have hers. We met when we were 9, but she moved to Paris," she explained.

"….WHAT!" the Guardians screamed.

"It's true," Lulu spoke. She came back from Paris and transferred back to Seiyo High. She is a Guardian and her place is the Queen of Clovers **(A/N: Yeah I know it's actually called clubs, but when Amu character transforms with Su, it's called Amulet Clover, so yeah)**.

"Yup!" Hiroshi shouted. Suki glared at him.

'_I shouldn't have shouted….' _Hiroshi thought.

"So I'll be picking you guys up around 3 okay?" Suki said. Kukai had this horrified expression on his face.

"3 in the morning?" he screeched. Utau hit his head.

"No doofus! 3 in the afternoon!" she hollered in his ear.

"Ok, ok. No need to scream it," Kukai was holding on to his sore ear. _'Utau sure can scream loud' _he thought.

"Aw, look who's getting along!" Rima teased the two.

Amu, who noticed the angry look on Utau's face, decided to stop this fight. "Utau, Rima didn't mean to say that! Rima, stop playing cupid!"

"What did you just say…" Suki gritted between her teeth. Her dark aura surrounded her as Amu was frantically waving her arms around.

"N-Nothing at all!" Amu yelped.

~Rima's POV~

'_Suki's scared Amu…She's doing a great job!' _I thought.

"I can't wait until training Hiroshi and Suki!" Kukai was so excited.

You see, Kukai believes that in order to be a Guardian, you have to go through 'special' training. But most of the time it's just running around the school at full speed.

"Training?" Hiroshi and Suki said horrified at the same time.

"So, who wants to start on all this Guardian work?" Purple-head asked while looking at Hiroshi and Suki.

"Don't look at me. I'm not an official Guardian yet," Hiroshi objected.

"I didn't start the Guardian training," Suki smirked. This girl is good!

"Well someone has to start it," the crossdresser glanced at me with a fake smile.

"I prefer not to," I glared at him. He sighed as he began working on all the paper work. Serves him right. I've hated him ever since he transferred here.

After a few minutes, I sighed out of boredom. I looked around to find something interesting.

Ikuto was teasing Amu, Utau was having a staring contest with Kukai, Yaya was eating the strawberry cake, Kairi was working on the Guardian work along with Tadase and Purple-head, Amu was blushing while calling Ikuto a pervert, Kukai lost the staring contest and demanded a redo, Lulu was drinking her tea, Hiroshi was sleeping, and Suki, well she had her own way of having fun.

Since Hiroshi was asleep, Suki decided to eat his unfinished cake. She cut the piece he already ate, and ate the rest of the uneaten parts. When Suki was done eating, she tipped his chair so he fell on the floor. That made such a loud noise that everyone stopped what they were doing to look at what happened.

"Don't worry. He's a heavy sleeper, so he won't know what happened," Suki explained like she did this before. She put the chair back up, but left Hiroshi on the floor. She took what was left of his cake and smashed it on his face. Then she took his tea and spilled it on him.

"Ow!" Hiroshi sat straight up in a second. "What was that for? And why am I on the floor?"

"That's what you get for making me late, twice," Suki said a matter-a-factly. "Anyway you still owe me."

"Ok, ok. What do you want?" he asked.

"You know what I want,"

"What! That's gonna cost me 5 month's of my allowance!"

"Exactly,"

"C'mon Suki! Anything else but that!"

"That's what I want,"

"Please Suki! Something else! You do know I also need to get something for your birthday too!"

"Oh yeah. Ok then, we'll go to the mall,"

"WHAT? That's worse!"

"It's either that or the first choice,"

"…..Fine…..I'll go…." Hiroshi said defeated.

"Ok! We can all go to the mall today!" Suki announced excitedly.

"Let's go!" Utau, Amu, Lulu, Yaya, and I shouted. There was nothing else to do so the mall sounded like paradise.

"But-" the boys were about to protest.

"We're going and that's final," Utau interrupted them.

"How are we gonna get there?" I questioned. There was no way we could walk all the way to the mall; it was too far.

"Don't worry; I'll get us a ride. So 12 people…Hiroshi, which limo should we use? Limo 9 or Limo 2?" Suki was trying to decide while the rest of them, not including Hiroshi or Lulu, were staring at her.

"I say Limo 9. It's bigger," Hiroshi stated.

"What do you think Lulu?" Suki wondered.

"Limo 9 seems good," Lulu agreed.

"Can you please get us Limo 9? Ok thanks!" Suki talked on her phone. Once she hung up, everyone started asking her questions.

"You have 9 limos?" Ikuto was in shock, like the rest of them. He and Utau only had 1 limo, but they could barely use it.

"Actually, 10," Suki answered as we stared at her disbelievingly. "But I have to share with Hiroshi," She added with a glare which was meant for Hiroshi.

"Yeah, it's hard to believe that we live in separate houses," Hiroshi glared at Suki. Then Suki remembered something.

"Oh yeah, Hiroshi, you might wanna clean that cake on your face," Suki pointed out. She chuckled as she handed him a napkin.

"What did you do?" Hiroshi inquired very loudly while getting the cake off his face.

"I, uh, put your cake on your face?" Suki looked around, and then pointed in a direction. "Limo's here! Let's go!" The limo was black and once it was parked, the chauffeur opened the door for us.

"Thank you!" Suki smiled as she got in. The girls sat on one side, while the boys sat on the other side. The seats were black leather and there were tons of windows. There were sodas, snacks, and even a T.V!

"Woah.." Amu breathed. Suki just grinned.

"Yeah, Limo 9 was always one of my favorites," she said. Then she started looking for something in her bag. "Hiroshi, do you know where my hat is?"

"Yeah it's over there," he answered while pointing in a direction, "next to my hat."

"Kay thanks,"

"Why do you need a hat?" I asked.

"Cause if it's busy at the mall, reporters will be everywhere around us," explained Suki. "Someone pass me a Coke **(Don't own!)**." Lulu passed her a Coke can and said,

"Rima, there's one of those comedy shows that you like on T.V."

"Really?" Lulu nodded and my face lit up. Then, I focused my attention on the screen. Once my show was done, we were at the mall.

"Amu, can you please check to see if there are a lot of people?" we all asked. There was no way any of us were going out there with reporters everywhere since we're known around the city or country.

"Sure," Amu got out of the limo and went inside the mall. A few minutes later, she came back telling us that everything was alright.

"I'll call you when we're done. Is that ok?" Suki asked as the chauffeur nodded. We all got out of the limo and everyone around us stared.

"I'm guessing we made our entrance," Utau said as she looked around. We walked inside and that's when the problem started.

"Yaya's hungry!"

"Let's go to the sports store!"

"No way! Let's go to the music store!"

"No there!"

"There!"

"There!"

"There!"

"UTAU, KUKAI STOP!" Amu shouted before the two could argue again. "Okay, so let's just spilt up. The girls in one group and the boys in another. We meet here in two hours and we change the groups. Deal?" Everyone nodded since that was the only way they could stop arguing.

"Then let's go!" Suki punched the air while leading the way with the rest of us girls.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know," was her reply. "But how about we go over there," she pointed to a music store.

"Sure! Let's go!" Utau exclaimed as they both pulled, more likely, dragged us to the store. Once we got there, Utau and Suki were looking at everything in the store. I looked at my phone, and right then I got a text from Hiroshi.

To: Rima

From: Hiroshi

Rima, u and the girls keep a lookout on wat Suki likes, since it's her b-day on Sat.

I replied back and looked at Suki, who was looking through the CDs. I sighed. This was gonna be harder than I thought.

"Guys, come here," I whispered fiercely and loud, but not too loud for Suki to hear. They all came and it was a good thing that Suki didn't notice.

"What is it Rima-tan?" Yaya wondered.

"Well Hiroshi just texted me that we have to see what Suki likes,"

"Ok. No problem," Utau said and she went back to Suki. I decided to look at some CDs so I could see what Suki was looking at. She and Utau were talking as she was admiring a pair of silver studded headphones.

"Are you finally done?" Utau teased.

"Oh…Did I take too long? We can go wherever you guys want this time!" Suki ended with a smile.

"Well there is a store near here that sells jewelry-" I was cut off by Amu, who had a determined look in her eyes.

"Lead the way Rima!" she exclaimed as she punched the air with her fist. Suki was looking at Amu like 'What the heck?'

"Oh, um, Amu REALLY likes jewelry," I explained. Suki nodded understandably. Once we got in, all of us were looking through EVERYTHING, and I mean it. Earrings, rings, necklaces, hats, sunglasses, bags, scarves, and all the rest. It turns out that Suki is a lot like Utau, interested in music stuff. But she did look at a lot of other things too.

"Guys? I think we spent _way_ too long here," Suki stated after awhile.

"Really?" Lulu inquired.

"Really. Look at this," she showed us her phone, which had a new text.

To: Suki

From: Hiroshi

Where the heck r u guys? We're waiting 4 u at the fountain.

"…Whoops…." we all said. We paid for our things and rushed to the fountain.

-With the guys—

~Kukai's POV~

"Then let's go!" Suki punched the air while leading the way with the rest of the girls. We all just stared at the sight of them walking away, then Suki and Utau dragging the other girls into a store.

"Hm, Utau and New Girl have something in common, dragging people around," Ikuto observed.

"Really?" Nagihiko said with a lot of sarcasm.

"Yes really! By the way, Kukai, what's up with you and my sister?" Ikuto asked me

"N-Nothing! Nothing at all!" I was so desperate to change the subject. "Besides don't you have a thing for Hinamori?"

"….Where do you guys wanna go?" Ikuto avoided the question…Score! But then I saw Hiroshi texting on his phone.

"Who ya texting?" I asked him looking over his shoulder.

"Rima," I looked at him weirdly. He likes Rima? "Not THAT way! I'm asking her if she can do a favor for me!"

"Well that clears things up," I stated.

"Did that favor involve Suki?" Kairi teased.

"H-How did you know?" Hiroshi turned red. So he likes Suki?

"It's written all over your face," Kairi answered as the rest of us looked at Hiroshi's face and Hiroshi was flailing his arms.

"It is?"

Kairi hit his own forehead,"I didn't mean it literally!"

"So you like Suki huh?" Nagihiko asked while smirking. "Everyone's waiting for an answer." Which was true. We were all staring at him, waiting.

"N-No, course not!" He blushed and turned away while crossing his arms. "Where do you guys wanna go first?"

"Everywhere!" I answered for the rest of them.

"Including those girl places?" they all questioned me.

"Excluding those places!" I finished.

"Wow, Kukai using big words. I never thought I would see that," Ikuto teased me.

"Let's just go," Tadase was tired of us fighting all the time. Ok just to make a long story short, we were literally everywhere, minus those girl places.

"Aw man, Suki's gonna kill me!" Hiroshi said out loud when we were all done.

"Why?" Nagihiko inquired.

"Cause we're late to meet them! Come on!" he replied ending with a dash to the fountain. We all followed and it turned out they weren't there yet.

"We. Ran. For. NOTHING!" Ikuto panted. Then I saw Hiroshi texting on his phone again.

"Who ya texting this time?" I, again, looked over his shoulder.

"Suki," was his reply and the rest of us smirked. "NOT LIKE THAT! I'm asking her why they aren't here!" A few minutes later, the girls came holding their shopping bags, panting.

"That's the last time we're taking your shortcut Suki. LAST TIME!" Rima hissed.

"Hey, nothing like dogs and cats chasing you to give you some motivation!" Suki claimed.

"So what are the new groups?" Yaya wondered.

"Hiroshi needs to be in the same group as me, cause he owes me," Suki rolled her eyes.

"I'm going with Suki, since we both have the same tastes," Utau helped.

"I guess I'll go with Hiroshi's group, he'll need it," I guessed.

"I'll be with Amu," Rima, Nagihiko, and Ikuto said.

"Then that leaves me, Yaya, Kairi, and Tadase for the last group," Lulu stated.

"Meet here in an hour?" Nagihiko asked. Everyone else nodded and each group took their separate ways.

"Where do you guys wanna go?" I wondered. Utau and Suki exchanged glances and nodded.

"Music store," they both said in unison. They both lead the way to what they said, the different music store from the one we were close to.

"Here's the second music store in the mall! We found it while we were being chased by animals," Hiroshi and I both stared at Utau and Suki. We were all looking around the store and we all bought some things. But that wasn't enough for the two girls.

"Let's go to that jewelry store!" Suki exclaimed after we walked out of the music store.

"Let's go!" both of them handed us their shopping bags and ran to the store. It took FOREVER to get there. Once we did, Suki and Utau both looked around and bought some things. But something caught Suki's eye.

"This one…" Suki breathed. "Hiroshi, I want this one!" she pointed to a silver cuff bracelet with a sliver studded star on it.

"Ok, ok," Hiroshi said as he paid for it. I already bought something for Utau since she beat me at the staring contest. But once we got out of the store, reporters were around us taking pictures and asking us questions.

"Suki-sama, are you on a double-date?"

"Is your date Hiroshi-sama or Kukai-sama?"

"I bet it's Hiroshi-sama, am I correct?"

"Utau-sama, then your date is Kukai-sama, right?"

"Hiroshi-sama, when did you and Suki-sama start dating?"

"Kukai-sama, when did you start dating Utau-sama?"

"None of us are dating," Suki was obviously irritated.

"Yeah, we're all just friends. So beat it," Utau added. The reporters moved, but when we started walking, they kept on following us.

"What are you guys still doing here?" I asked angrily. This is why I hate reporters.

"If you guys are all just friends, then why did we see Hiroshi-sama buy something for Suki-sama, and Kukai-sama buy something for Utau-sama?"

"We owed them," Hiroshi groaned, but he was silenced by a cold glare from Suki. Utau elbowed me and she showed me a text.

To: Utau

From: Rima

Where r u guys? We've been waiting! Hurry up!

"How are we gonna get out of this situation?" I whispered.

"I think Suki has a plan," Utau turned to talk to Suki and told me,"Follow our lead."

"We gotta go so….Later!" was Hiroshi's goodbye to the reporters as we ran off.

"Where are we going?" I managed to ask. Utau and Suki didn't turn around, but they answered,

"Shortcut,"

~Hiroshi's POV~

Oh God….Suki's shortcuts are disasters! But since the reporters were behind us, so I guess that will work

"Follow us," Utau told us.

"And hurry up," urged Suki. They stumbled through the pet store, and accidentally got a whole bunch of animals chasing them.

"Hm, it used to be just dogs and cats. Now there's more," Suki observed as she was running.

"What the heck! Your thinking about that now!" I shouted at her.

"Yeah," was her answer,"Race ya guys there!"

"You're on!" Kukai, Utau, and I yelled as we all ran as fast as we could. The fountain turned out to be pretty close by and once the others saw us coming full speed, they quickly moved out of the way. But when we did get there, we must've forgot to stop, cause we somehow landed in the fountain.

"….." Utau, Suki, Kukai, and I looked at each other for a second, then we starting cracking up.

"Guess we forgot to stop huh?" Kukai guessed in between his laughter.

"Yeah," the rest of us agreed. But then everyone else came up to us.

"What-" they stopped to look at us and then they started to laugh with us.

"We should probably get going," Suki said after the laughter died out. Then she called for our ride.

"Hey Utau, where did you get that necklace?" Amu noticed the silver necklace with purple music notes on it around Utau's neck.

"Kukai bought it for me,"

"….EH?"

"You're dating Kukai?" Ikuto wondered with a slight glare to Kukai, who was flustered.

"You guys got the wrong idea. He lost the staring contest, so he had to buy something for me," Utau explained as she turned around with a slight color of pink on her face.

Rima came up to me and whispered, "Hiroshi, here's the list of what Suki liked today."

"Thanks Rima," I replied just as Suki closed her phone.

"Limo's coming!" Suki exclaimed with a smile.

"So what should we do while we wait for the limo?" Nagihiko questioned.

"There they are!" we all turned around. Crap! It was the reporters.

"There's also Amu-sama, Ikuto-sama, Rima-sama, Nagihiko-sama, Yaya-sama, Kairi-sama, Lulu-sama, and Tadase-sama with them!" and there was also a bunch of fan girls and fan boys with them.

"What should we do?" Amu inquired worriedly.

"RUN!" Utau, Suki, Kukai, and I shouted as we dashed to the doors. The others swiftly followed, but the reporters and fan girls/fan boys were trailing behind. Once we were outside, there was even more reporters, fan girls, and fan boys.

"Guys! Limo's here!" Lulu yelled through the screams of the fans. We all bolted toward the limo and we all sat down. Well everyone but Suki.

"Suki-chama! Come on!" Yaya shouted.

"I can't!" she answered, "My bracelet fell!"

"Someone has to help her!" Rima screeched, "She's gonna get trapped there!"

"I'll go!" I got out of the limo before anyone could argue. I searched the ground.

"Suki! Come on! I found it!" I yelled as I held the bracelet high in the air as if it was a trophy. She ran to the limo and I did too. But instead of getting in, Suki jumped in. Literally.

"OW! Remind me to NEVER jump in limo!" Suki finally sat down while drinking Coke.

"Guys? What did you do at that jewelry store?" Nagihiko questioned as he looked at me, Kukai, Utau, and Suki, then the T.V screen.

"What does it say about us?" Utau demanded.

"It says that Suki is dating Hiroshi and Utau is dating Kukai," Lulu said.

"…WHAT!" the four of us exploded.

"That's it. Those reporters are gonna die!" Suki claimed.

"Did the reporters get anything for the rest of the group?" Kukai inquired.

"No, just you guys. It says that you guys are the hottest thing right now," Amu answered.

"It also says that Kukai and Utau couple is known as Kutau," Kairi added.

"…...COUPLE?" Kukai and Utau exploded for the second time today.

"We gotta set this thing straight," I said, but once I did, the limo parked in front of my house and Suki's house.

"Here's my house. My chauffeur will drive you guys to your places. See ya guys tomorrow!" Suki and I got out of the limo and waved. They all waved back and soon the limo drove away.

"That was fun," Suki stated.

"You serious?" I stared at her like she was crazy. Correction, at that moment, she was crazy.

"Yeah, cause it was," Suki reasoned.

"Well see ya tomorrow," I said as I started to head towards my house.

"Don't forget to meet here at 7:00!" Suki reminded me. Yeah, like I needed a reminder…..Ok maybe I did. I put the list Rima made on the table next to my bed and looked at it.

"So, what are you giving Suki this year?" Haru questioned me.

"I don't know. But it has to top the one I got her last time," I replied while still looking at the list.

"Its official, this is gonna take awhile," Hoshi sighed. Yes it was…

~Suki's POV~

"Hi Mom!" I greeted as I went inside. My dad was at work, so yeah..

"Hi Suki. Where did you get that bracelet?" my mom noticed the bracelet Hiroshi bought for me.

"Oh Hiroshi bought it for me," I answered without thinking.

"Really? I knew it! I knew you two had something going on!" she said excitedly. That's when I knew I said the wrong thing.

"Mom! It's not like that! He owed me!" I tried to reason with her.

"Oh ok honey. Just tell me when he buys you a ring,"

"MOM!"

"Ok, ok. I'll stop it," she turned on the T.V and there was that stupid news report about what the reporters thought what happened at the mall. "See? I'm not the only one that thinks you guys are good together!"

"**MOM!"**

"I'll stop the teasing,"

"Thank you," I went to my room and jumped onto my bed. This was the most hectic day ever.

**Star: Well that took awhile.**

**Ikuto: No kidding.**

**Utau: We got chased by animals?**

**Kukai: And reporters?**

**Hiroshi: And fan girls?**

**Suki: And fan boys?**

**Star:…It needed more excitement…**

**Everyone else: *glares at me***

**Star: Well sorry…**

**Rima: *sighs* Please R&R.**


	9. Picking on Suki

**Star: HIIIII!**

**Rima: Did you eat pocky again?**

**Star: Yes I did!**

**Utau: Oh no…**

**Star: Every time I read Shugo Chara Encore! Chapter 4, I get so so so so happy!**

**Everyone else:…**

**Star: That's why I'm happy today…**

**Everyone: Oooohhhhhhhhh…**

**Star: Oh yeah, I'm writing a new story!**

**Rima: Someone say the disclaimer before she explodes with happiness.**

**Yaya: Star doesn't own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters!**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Ugh…I hate alarm clocks…I sat up straight and turned off the alarm. Waking up early is _so_ not my thing. I got ready for the day and put on my star bracelet. Then I looked at the clock. 5:30 A.M. What! I was supposed to wake up at 6:30!

I tried going back to sleep, but I couldn't, so I listened to my Ipod **(Don't own!)**. Later on, I laid my head on my desk and fell asleep. When I woke up again, it was 6:30. Sleepily, I went downstairs to grab an apple and say goodbye to my parents.

"Bye Mom, bye Dad," I grabbed an apple and went outside. I was eating my apple as I waited for Hiroshi. I saw Utau and Ikuto walking by, so I decided to say hi.

"Hi guys!" I shouted in between bites.

"Hey Suki!" Utau ran up to me, "What are you doing here?"

"Hiroshi's supposed to be here to walk to school with me," I answered, but Utau and Ikuto smirked. So I added, "My parents are over-protective," but they were still smirking. "MY PARENTS MAKE ME WALK WITH HIM! GOT IT?" I screamed, and that got them to stop.

"Heard screaming. What'd you do this time Suki?" Hiroshi came out of his house and was walking toward us.

"I did nothing!" I defended myself.

"Sure ya did…Like you did nothing when you were about to burn both of our houses," Hiroshi kept on walking, but I stopped.

"ABOUT TO! I didn't!" I yelled while failing my arms.

"You two get along great…" Ikuto said sarcastically with an eye roll.

"So what were you guys doing here anyways?" I asked while glaring at Ikuto.

"Oh us Guardians always walk together to school and we were gonna get the rest of the group," Utau replied.

"Hi guys!" Lulu came up to us with Amu and Rima.

"Hey!"

"Hi!"

"Yo,"

"'Sup!"

"So who are we getting now?" Rima questioned.

"Nagihiko," Amu responded.

"…" Rima didn't like that idea, but we had to. So before you knew it, Nagihiko ran towards us with Tadase, Kairi, and Kukai.

"That was easier than I thought," Ikuto stated after all of the greeting.

"All we need now is Yaya," Amu stated while I was eating my apple.

"Why are you eating an apple?" Hiroshi asked me.

"Cause I would've been late if I actually sat down to eat breakfast," I threw the rest of my apple at him, "And you owe me a new apple!" Hiroshi rubbed his head and threw away the apple in the trash can.

"Fruit hurts," Hiroshi glared at me. "What'd you that for anyway?"

"I was bored," I said a matter-a-factly, "Besides, you were late…again."

"Oh my God Suki! Just let that go!" Hiroshi shouted.

"It depends on what you give me for my birthday,"

"Where the heck is Yaya?" Utau screamed. "We're gonna be late because of her!"

"Chibi-Devil,"

"Crossdresser,"

"Shorty,"

"Purple-head,"

"Let's go _Amu_,"

"IKUTO YOU PERVERT!"

"Hi everybody!" everyone stopped arguing to look at Yaya.

"You're late!" we all exclaimed.

"S-Sorry. It's just that Yaya really hates getting up in the morning and-"

"We get it!" we all yelled. Jeez, we weren't having the best morning ever. So we all were walking silently.

"Guys? We should probably stop this before we go to school," I suggested. Everyone stopped walking and stared at me. I was the only walking, but I turned around and started walking backwards to face the rest of them. "Well we should."

"She's right," Rima agreed with me and the rest of the girls nodded their heads.

The boys looked annoyed, or at least Hiroshi, Ikuto, Nagihiko, and Kukai showed it the most. "Fine…"

"But no more throwing fruit!" Hiroshi added with a glare toward me.

"No promises~!" I sang as I skipped ahead of the others.

~Normal POV~

Once Suki was a bit further ahead of the rest of the group, they started talking.

"I don't get her at times," Hiroshi sighed.

"Then why do you like her?" Ikuto smirked while Hiroshi was crossing his arms and turning his head away from the rest of the group with a faint blush.

"I don't like her," he answered stubbornly.

"Uh-huh….What's that blush on your face then?" Kukai pointed at Hiroshi's face.

Suki chose that time to turn around. "Hiroshi, are you sick are something? Your face is a bit red," she said.

"See! Even Suki sees that your face is red!" Kukai triumphed as Hiroshi sagged his shoulders.

"It's nothing," Hiroshi stated.

"Oh ok," Suki continued to walk ahead of the group. "We're almost there ya know," she added as she slowed down to let the group catch up to her.

"Oh yeah, Hiroshi, your first task is to get me a new apple," Suki smirked as Hiroshi's eyes widened.

'_Oh crap…' _Hiroshi thought.

"Here's the gate," Rima was the first one to notice.

"Let's go," the rest of the group nodded their heads as Ikuto led the group. Once they entered, everyone stepped aside to admire the Guardians.

"Sato-sama and Tora-sama really _are_ in the Guardians,"

"They are just _so_ cool!"

"I just can't believe that none of them are dating yet. They're the most popular people in the school and are known around the country,"

"Yeah, they even have their own fans!"

"Why couldn't they just date for once?"

"Did you see them on T.V though? Souma-san and Hoshina-san are dating as well as Tora-sama and Sato-sama,"

Apparently, that last subject was a bit sensitive to the Guardians, because they glared at the people who were talking about that.

"Why don't we?" Nagihiko asked when they were in their own private place in the school, besides the Royal Garden. Everyone kept their heads down, well everyone except Suki.

"Hiroshi…Where's my apple?" Suki glared, but her expression had a tiny bit of hurt and sadness.

"I'll get it…" Hiroshi got up and ran to find an apple.

"So what's the answer?" Nagihiko inquired for the second time. He didn't know because he was the newest Guardian before Hiroshi and Suki.

"It's just…That whenever we try dating someone, it turns out they just use us for the publicity and permission to be a Guardian," Amu replied softly, almost in tears, but she never let go of her gaze on the floor.

"Oh…Sorry to hear that," even Suki was concerned as Nagihiko was.

"Yeah, sorry," Hiroshi echoed as he placed the apple in front of Suki. "Anything else Your Majesty?"

"Yeah, gimme some Coke. I woke up an hour early today and couldn't go back to sleep, until the last minute," Suki replied as she bit into the apple.

"Coke and an apple for breakfast?" Utau asked with raised eyebrows.

"Well SOR-RY that my breakfast isn't as healthy as yours!" Suki retorted. "Oh Hiroshi, can you also get me a snickers bar **(Don't own!)**?"

"Sure thing Your Highness," Hiroshi responded with an eye roll. He got up and went to the vending machine. But he went back to ask, "Hey Suki, spare me a dollar?"

"I shouldn't have to pay for my own snickers bar," she answered. He sighed and asked everyone else.

"Here Hiroshi," Nagihiko handed him the money.

"Thanks Nagihiko! I'll pay you back!" Hiroshi shouted as he ran to the vending machine.

"Tomorrow, we start the training!" Kukai grinned while Suki looked terrified.

"Here ya go," Hiroshi placed the snickers bar and coke can in front of Suki.

"Thanks," Suki opened the can of coke and drank some, then took off the wrapper of the snickers bar and ate part of it.

"And now you added a snickers bar to your breakfast," Kairi stated.

"Well it's better than nothing!" Suki shouted.

"Even all these years you still eat unhealthy," Lulu smirked.

"Why is everyone picking on me! It's just food!" Suki yelled.

"I don't know, it's just fun," Ikuto answered as Suki glared at him.

"I hate you guys," Suki glared at all of them.

"We know, that's why your friends with us!" Amu smiled.

-Bell Rings-

"There's the bell," Tadase sighed.

"Let's go," Rima said as she led the rest of them to their homeroom class. When they got into the classroom, their teacher wasn't there yet.

"Hm, Nikaidou-sensei isn't here yet," Nagihiko observed.

"More talking time for me then," Utau said as she sat down. The rest sat down as well, but Suki accidentally bumped into someone.

"Ow!"

"Sorry! I'm _so_ sorry!" Suki apologized as she picked up her things.

"You should be! Do you _know_ who I am?" the girl with brown curly hair. Suki tilted her head a bit and answered the question.

"No,"

"Well you should! I'm Yamabuki Saaya! The president of the Tadase, Kukai, Nagihiko, Ikuto, Kairi, and now, Hiroshi fanclub!" She said sharply.

"Uh, well, it's nice to meet you?" Suki walked to her seat and sat down without caring what Saaya said.

'_That girl is gonna pay!'_ Saaya thought angrily.

**Star: Sorry it's a bit short! I just wanted to finish it before I go on vacation!**

**Yaya: It's alright Star-tan! Yaya understands!**

**Rima: Saaya has to be in this story? Great…**

**Star: Well I needed something to write/type and that's what I came up with.**

**Utau: *sighs* Since nobody here wants to end this little chat, except for me, I'll say it. Please R&R!**


	10. Fights, Schedules, and Music

**Suki: Hi everybody!**

**Star: Zzzzzzzz**

**Ikuto: What a welcoming from the writer of this story…**

**Utau: Shut up baka! You're gonna wake her up!**

**Nagihiko: And that will?**

**Amu: That's gonna get her angry!**

**Kukai: Why?**

**Rima: 'Cause she hates being waken up as much as I hate your guys' stupidity!**

**Tadase: We're not stupid!**

**Yaya: Says the guy who looks like a girl…**

**Kairi: Will you guys ever stop?**

**Star: *rubs eyes and yawns* Wha?**

**Hiroshi: Crap…**

**Star: *deadly aura * Disclaimer. Now.**

**Lulu: Uh…Star doesn't own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters. But she does own Suki, Mayumi, Ayumi, Hiroshi, Hoshi, and Haru.**

~Utau's POV~

Suki sat down and asked me, "Hiroshi has a fan club?"

"Apparently. Saaya makes one up for every guy in the Guardians," I rolled my eyes.

"See Suki, I'm getting more popular by the second!" Hiroshi smirked.

"Shut up Sato!" Suki punched him playfully.

"You guys get along perfectly! You guys go great together!" I exclaimed, but I soon regretted it.

"Utau…" Suki had a deadly aura around her, but she didn't know that Hiroshi had a faint blush on his face. I smirked.

"What are you smirking at?" Suki wondered. I looked back at Hiroshi, but he already recovered and was talking with Kukai about sports.

"Nothing, nothing," I answered before the huge argument began.

"Come on Kairi-kun! Just try one! Amu-chi and Ikuto-kun already did!" Yaya shouted while holding out a piece of candy.

"Why do I have to try it if Hinamori-san and Tsukiyomi-san already tried it?" Kairi responded as he pushed his glasses up.

"Cause I said so! Now eat it!" Yaya tried giving Kairi the candy.

"Will you two be quiet?" Rima yelled. Not this again…It's gonna be impossible to get all of us quiet after this.

Nagihko, Ikuto, me, Suki, Hiroshi, and Kukai make half of the back room, and in that order. Rima, Amu, Yaya, Kairi, Lulu, and Tadase are in front of us, and still in that order. The teachers just HAD 2 mix up the grades.

"This happens a lot, doesn't it?" Suki whispered to me.

"Yeah, a ton," I whispered back.

"Yaya! Just be quiet and leave Kairi alone!" the Cool 'n Spicy Amu kicked in to replace the regular Amu.

"I agree with Amu-chan!" Nagihiko chimed in.

"Your just saying that cause you think your Amu's best friend, don't ya? Well you're wrong cause _I'm_ Amu's best friend!" Rima screeched.

I rested my head on my hands while watching. "Doesn't anyone else notice?" Suki wondered as she noticed everyone else was acting normal.

"They probably do, but if they do something about it, they'll get screamed at," I responded without turning my head.

"Shut up! All of you!" Lulu was clearly annoyed.

"Shut up Blondie! I'm trying to sleep!" Ikuto retorted.

Rima, Lulu, Tadase, and I all gasped, "Don't you dare diss blondes!"

"Guys be quiet! I'm trying to tell Sato about the game last night!" Kukai tried to stop us, but failed.

"You just think everything is about sports don't you? Well it's not!" Tadase officially lost control, along with most of them.

"You did not just there!" Hiroshi, Kukai, and Nagihiko were now staring down Tadase.

~Suki's POV~

This…was actually fun to watch. Even the rest of the class got into arguments, while I just sat back and watched. But since I didn't have popcorn, it didn't take too long before I got annoyed, and anyways, our sensei will surely come back any second now. And when he sees us, I bet it's a one way ticket to detention, where another problem would probably start.

I sighed as I stood up and took the piece of candy from Yaya. I unwrapped it, and shoved it into Kairi's mouth. "There," I said emotionlessly but deadly, "The problem's fixed. Now get to your seats before I bring in certain people into this school and sue all of you guys for getting me into detention. Maybe even worse," Everyone, scared outta their minds, did what they were told and I sat back down. And a second later, Nikaidou-sensei stumbled into in the classroom.

"Sorry I'm late! Did I miss anything?" he asked. We all shook our heads. Good. No one's going tell. The rest of the class went the way it was supposed to be. Class soon ended though.

"That was a nice way to tell people to shut up," Ikuto smirked as he turned around. I just rolled my eyes.

"All of you guys were annoying me," I replied. "So what classes do you guys have?" They all handed me their schedules.

1st period:

Homeroom- Suki, Utau, Lulu, Rima, Yaya, Amu, Kukai, Ikuto, Tadase, Kairi, Hiroshi, Nagihiko

2nd period:

Math- Utau, Kairi, Tadase, Lulu

Social Studies- Yaya, Rima, Nagihiko, Amu

Science- Suki, Kukai, Hiroshi, Ikuto

3rd period:

Math- Yaya, Amu, Ikuto, Kukai

Social Studies- Tadase, Kairi, Suki, Hiroshi

Science- Utau, Lulu, Nagihiko, Rima

4th period:

Lunch- Utau, Amu, Suki, Rima, Yaya, Lulu, Ikuto, Kukai, Nagihiko, Hiroshi, Kairi, Tadase

5th period:

Math- Nagihiko, Hiroshi, Suki, Rima

Social Studies-Ikuto, Kukai, Utau, Lulu

Science- Lulu, Amu, Kairi, Yaya

6th period:

Music- Utau, Ikuto, Amu, Lulu, Nagihiko, Suki, Hiroshi, Rima, Yaya, Kairi, Kukai, Tadase

7th period:

Art/Drama/Dance: Nagihiko, Suki, Utau, Amu, Lulu, Yaya, Rima, Kairi, Hiroshi, Tadase, Kukai, Ikuto

8th period:

Home Ec.- Amu, Lulu, Nagihiko, Utau, Kairi, Suki, Rima, Yaya, Ikuto, Kukai, Hiroshi, Tadase

9th period:

P.E.- Utau, Amu, Suki, Rima, Yaya, Lulu, Ikuto, Kukai, Nagihiko, Hiroshi, Kairi, Tadase

"I have to go to music with my brother!" Utau stared disbelievingly at the schedules.

"EH? I can't be in every class with these idiots!" Suki pointed at the boys at she grabbed the schedules. The boys just sweatdropped. And before anyone else had a chance to say anything, the bell rang.

"It's time to go to science! Later guys! C'mon Sato, Tora, Tsukiyomi," Kukai grabbed Hiroshi's and my wrists and pulled us to the science class, while Ikuto just walked. When we got there, my wrist was burning.

"Ow!" I exclaimed while rubbing my wrist.

"Oops…Must've pulled you guys to hard….Sorry!" Kukai apologized while scratching the back of his head.

"Where do we sit?" Hiroshi looked at the seating arrangement on the teacher's desk.

"The note says that instead of having lab partners, we're having lab groups," I said.

"Where does it say that?" Hiroshi asked me. He was still looking at the empty teacher's desk, trying to find that note.

"It's on the board baka!" I punched him and pointed at the board.

"Ow…What group are we in?" Hiroshi wondered.

"We're lucky. The four of us are in the same group! Group 1! Hey, that's my soccer number!" Kukai exclaimed.

"There is no time for soccer numbers!" I grabbed Kukai and Hiroshi with one hand, and Ikuto with my other hand. Fortunately, no one else was in the class, besides us.

"Why'd you have to bring us here early?" Hiroshi complained as we all sat down.

"Sensei told us that if we were late to class one more time, we would get detention," Ikuto explained.

"Then why did you decide to bring us along!" I looked at the clock. It's gonna be about 10 or 15 minutes before class starts.

"It took you guys forever to find homeroom," Kukai answered.

"That's true…" Hiroshi said while looking at me.

"Not my fault!" I told them. "It's bad enough that I'm stuck in a class with you two, but now we're too early for class!"

"So…..What now?" Ikuto wondered out loud.

"Well I've been meaning to ask you guys…What exactly are the love eggs and love charas?" Kukai inquired the both of us. Ikuto looked like he wanted to know too. Hiroshi and I looked at each other, not knowing what to say.

"Sorry, but…I can't tell you yet," I answered, "But I can tell you that we're ready for training."

"Seriously? Then we'll start right after school!" Kukai shouted.

Then we heard some people outside in the hall. "I wonder if any of the Guardians are in class this semester,"

"I hope they are! If we get lucky, maybe we'll be in a group with them!"

"Yeah, IF we're lucky. You know how all the Guardians here are the sensei's favorites. Sensei always puts the Guardians together, you know, the students with the highest grades." Another kid pointed out.

"Was that last one true?" asked Hiroshi.

Kukai nodded his head, "Overall we have the highest grade average than the other students, that's one reason we're part of the Guardians. But some times we aren't the best in it."

"What'd you mean?" I looked at the older boy curiously.

"Like I'm not too good at math, but Sanjo and Fujisaki help me with it. Mashiro isn't the best at sports, so Hinamori trys to help her with that," Kukai explained.

"You serious?" Hiroshi was really interested in this.

"Yup. But there are the classes we excel in," Ikuto explained further.

"And they are?" I urged him to go on. Hey, it would make the time go faster.

"Well Fujisaki, Hinamori, and I are awesome at P.E.," Kukai started.

"Utau, Amu, and I are good at Music," Ikuto put in.

"Fujisaki, Mashiro, and Hoshina are the best in Art/Dance/Dance," Kukai added

"Amu, Nagihiko, Rima, and Lulu are great at Home Ec," Ikuto replied.

"Sanjo is top at Social Studies, Science, and Math. Hotori's good at Social Studies, along with Yaya. Ikuto and I are also good at Science. That's about it," Kukai concluded right before the bell rang.

"Great timing!" Hiroshi said before everyone else came in the classroom.

"Hey look! 4 of the Guardians are in our class!" one kid said.

"It's Tora-sama, Sato-sama, Souma-sama, and Tsukiyomi-sama!" another gasped.

"Souma-san, Tsukiyomi-san, it's good to see you not late," Sensei stated.

"Thanks Sensei!" Kukai grinned, while Ikuto just smirked.

"Now, here's a project you guys need to work on right now," the class groaned.

"It's not due until 5 weeks from today, but it is a big project. You and your group have to create a project for the science fair. You need to do well, because it counts for a lot for your final grade," Sensei explained as we all groaned. "The project starts today and you can work on it."

"So what do you guys want to do our project about?" I looked at Kukai and Hiroshi, who were across the table from me and Ikuto, who was next to me. They all were deep in thought.

"Don't know," they finally said in unison. I sweatdropped. This was going to take a while.

~Time Skip!- On the way to Music!~

The bell finally rung. After of what seemed like hours of deciding on what would our project would be about, we still never agreed. When Kukai, Hiroshi, Ikuto and I got out the doorway, we saw Nagihiko and Amu.

"Hi Tora-chan, Sato-kun, Souma-kun, Tsukiyomi-kun!" Nagihiko greeted.

"Hey," Amu added, keeping her "Cool & Spicy" character on, well that's what Kukai told me.

"Ok so I'm going to…Social Studies!" I said while looking at my schedule.

"So am I," Kairi and Tadase made their way to where we were.

"Let's go!" I exclaimed as Tadase led Hiroshi, Kairi, and me. Nagihiko waved goodbye and Amu shouted 'Bye!' to us.

"Ugh, how long have we've been walking?" I complained.

"About…..5 minutes…" Kairi answered.

"What? It seems like hours!" I protested.

"The music room is all the way on the other side of the school," Kairi explained. "Social Studies was canceled today."

"So you can burn down our houses, but you can't walk for 5 minutes?" Hiroshi smirked.

"Almost! I didn't!" I hissed.

"How did you…" Tadase began to ask, until he saw the look on my face, "Never mind…But the good news is that we're here!"

"Finally!" I walked in the classroom and the other two followed me. We decided to take the seats in the back of the room and we sat down, waiting for everyone else to come in.

"…Why were we so early?" I narrowed my eyes at Tadase and Kairi.

"Uh…I don't know…." was Tadase's answer.

"Being early sucks as much as it is being late," Hiroshi said with a sigh.

"Don't worry, it's almost time for the bell to ring," Kairi assured and if right on cue, the bell rang.

"How did you plan that so perfectly?" I stared at him.

"I looked at the clock," he said as other students filed in the classroom.

"…..Smart…." I muttered.

"That's what I'm known for," Kairi smirked a bit. Does everyone here smirk?

~Normal POV~

"Good morning class!" the music sensei with mid-length light brown hair greeted happily.

"Good morning Ayane-Sensei," the class recited.

"Why do we call her by her first name?" Suki whispered to Kairi, who was sitting right next to her.

"She says that she wants us to think of her as a friend, not just a teacher. But of course, we always have to add sensei at the end, or it won't feel right," Kairi answered back.

"Thanks," she whispered back.

"Today we'll get back into groups for our group performances," Ayane said. Half of the class groaned, and other half looked happy.

"Kairi, Tadase, you may be the first to choose your group," she continued. Everyone in the class looked up, hoping they would get picked to be in the same group as they were.

"We'll be in the same group," Tadase started.

"The other two people will be Tora-sama and Sato-sama," Kairi added. Some of the class looked disappointed that they weren't chosen. Saaya, on the other hand, glared as Suki and Hiroshi made their way up to the front of the classroom.

"What instruments do you guys play?" Tadase asked Suki and Hiroshi.

"Drums and guitar," Hiroshi immediately answered.

"What do _you_ guys play?" Suki counter-questioned.

"What does that-" Tadase started to wonder before Suki interrupted him.

"Just answer,"

"Well, I'm usually on the keyboard or bass," Kairi responded.

"I can play the guitar," Tadase replied.

"Ok then. Hiroshi, you're on drums. Bass for Kairi, and Tadase's guitar. I guess I have to sing," Suki took charge.

Kairi and Tadase gave uncertain looks to Hiroshi. "Don't worry. When it comes to music, Suki's an expert," he assured them.

They both nodded. "What song Suki?" Hiroshi questioned.

"I don't know," she answered with a sheepish smile. "Does this count for a huge grade?"

"No, just a small part. The main performance will be at our school's Music Star," Kairi answered.

"What's Music Star?" Hiroshi inquired.

"It's sort of like a talent show, but everyone has to participate," Tadase said.

"Wait….Hiroshi remember that song I wrote last week?" Suki grinned.

"Yeah…" Hiroshi wasn't so sure where that was going.

"Ayane-sensei, can we please have some time to work on our performance? We'll be better if we have time to practice," Suki looked at their sensei.

"Well…Sure thing! You can go to the room next door. Come back when you're ready! Just promise me, your group puts on the best act in the class!" Ayane grinned.

"Arigato! We won't let you down!" Suki said before she led Hiroshi, Kairi, and Tadase out of the room and into the extra room.

"Why'd you pull us out of class?" Hiroshi raised an eyebrow at Suki.

"Well…." she looked at the ground, "I was thinking…That maybe…You guys were willing enough to play my song…" She remained quiet, staring at the ground.

"Well where is it?" Hiroshi asked. Suki looked up at Hiroshi.  
"Where's the song?"

She smiled as she reached out for her bag and grabbed a bunch of papers. "You guys are lucky that I wrote everything down!" Suki said as she handed them the correct papers.

"You wrote this?" Kairi, who was a fast reader, read the whole song. Suki nodded her head in response.

"This is…Perfect!" Hiroshi added.

"If you keep on writing songs like these, we'll win Music Star for sure!" Tadase exclaimed.

"Arigato guys…But I think you guys should practice," Suki smiled.

As the guys picked up their instruments (which they found in the room), they noticed something.

"Hey Suki, are you going to practice?" Hiroshi saw Suki sitting down, watching them.

"No," she answered, "I know this song by heart. I wrote it you know."

"Ok then. Let's start!" Hiroshi began.

~Time Skip!~

"There," Suki had stopped them, "You guys perfected it. Now let's go!" The four of them ran out of the room, after gathering what was theirs, and entered the music room.

"Just in time," Ayane stated, "We finished everyone else's, but yours. Are you guys ready?"

They all glanced at each other and nodded. As they prepared, Saaya sat back and thought, "No way they can pull something off in just a few minutes worth of practice! Even if she has Kairi-sama and Tadase-sama in her group!"

"1,2,3," Hiroshi counted, just as Suki instructed him to, and with that, they began.

(I Do Not Hook Up- By Kelly Clarkson)

Oh, sweetheart put the bottle down

You've got too much talent  
I see you through those bloodshot eyes  
There's a cure, you've found it

Slow motion sparks, you've caught that chill

Now don't deny it  
But boys will be boys, oh, yes they will  
They don't wanna define it

Just give up the game and get into me  
If you're looking for thrills then get cold feet

Oh, no I do not hook up, up I go slow  
So if you want me I don't come cheap  
Keep your head on my hand and your heart on your sleeve

Oh, no I do not hook up, up I fall deep  
'Cause the more that you try the harder I'll fight to say goodnight

I can't cook, no but I can clean

Up the mess you left  
Lay your head down and feel the beat as I kiss your forehead  
This may not last but this is now

So love the one you're with

You wanna chase but you're chasin' your tail  
A quick fix won't ever get you well

Oh, no I do not hook up, up I go slow  
So if you want me I don't come cheap  
Keep your head on my hand and your heart on your sleeve

Oh, no I do not hook up, up I fall deep  
'Cause the more that you try the harder I'll fight to say

'Cause I feel

The distance

Between us  
Could be over

With the snap of your finger, oh, no

Oh, no I do not hook up, up I go slow  
So if you want me I don't come cheap  
Keep your head on my hand and your heart on your sleeve

Oh, no I do not hook up, up I fall deep  
'Cause the more that you try the harder I'll fight to say  
'Cause the more that you try the harder I'll fight to say goodnight

Oh, sweetheart put the bottle down 'cause you don't wanna miss out

The class erupted with applause. The four had to blink a few times to remind them they actually pulled it off.

Saaya thought, "I can't believe it!"

"Definitely the best! Good job!" Ayane clapped. "Your homework is to make up a group name for your own group."

And with that, the bell rang.

"That was great guys!" Suki exclaimed.

"It was all you Suki!" Tadase said.

Kairi nodded, "If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have even gotten close to that level!"

"You were awesome Tora!" Hiroshi added.

"Thanks guys. All of you did great too! Now let's get to lunch!" Suki grinned as the four walked out of the classroom.

**Star: That was great!**

**Ikuto: Despite the fact that you punched me….**

**Kukai: And me…**

**Hiroshi: She kicked me.**

**Kairi: Me too.**

**Tadase: Yup.**

**Nagihiko: Got that right….**

**Utau: Wow…..**

**Suki: Who knew you had it in ya?**

**Star: *grins* Heh….**

**Kukai: R&R or we'll be getting hurt….. **


	11. Group Surprises

**Ikuto: No way!**

**Star: C'mon Ikuto! Please? Pretty please?**

**Ikuto: No!**

**Star: *pouts* Meanie…**

**Utau: What DID you want him to do?  
**

**Star: Oh it's nothing! Just wanted him to give me a piece of that chocolate taiyaki…**

**Ikuto: It's mine! I paid for it!**

**Star: Still…**

**Rima:…I wonder about you guys…**

**Star: Why thank you! :D**

**Rima: -_-"**

**Mayumi: Star doesn't own Shugo Chara!, any of its characters, song titles, songs, or games! But she does own me, Suki, Ayumi, Haru, Hoshi, and Hiroshi!**

**Star: Also, Suki transferred to Seiyo High a week after the school year began! Just in case you didn't know!**

~Normal POV~

Kairi led the way to the cafeteria and opened the doors. There, they found a bunch of kids talking and eating lunch. They kept on moving and went outside. They were walking until they found the table where the rest of the Guardians were.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Kukai grinned.

"Nothing much," Tadase answered as the four sat down at the table.

"Yeah, if you count rocking the performances during music class nothing!" Hiroshi added.

"You what?" Utau stared disbelievingly at Hiroshi.

"It's true. Tora-sama, Sato-sama, Hotori-san, and I aced the music performance," Kairi explained.

"Tora-sama was the one who helped us ace it," Tadase said.

"Is that true Suki?" Amu stared at Suki.

"I guess," Suki shyly smiled.

"I _so_ wished I was there to see it!" Utau complained.

"You can. You all can," everyone at the table turned to look at Kairi. "I had a little camera video-taping all the performances while we were practicing."

"We can watch it after school!" Yaya exclaimed as she ate some candy.

"Where can we watch it?" Rima raised an eyebrow and continued to eat her sandwich.

"Well…." Everyone turned to Kairi, "We can watch it in the auditorium."

"Then it's settled! We watch the performance after school!" Yaya cheered happily after stuffing another piece of candy into her mouth.

Everyone continued eating. It was pretty quiet and calm until…

"Is there another important school event that you guys didn't tell me? You know, besides Music Star?" Suki said loud enough for everyone at the table can hear.

"Um…" Amu was thinking, "There is the annual Seiyo High Talent Show. It's not required, but you do get extra credit if you participate."

"Yaya forgot about that! Amu-chi, when is it?" Yaya asked excitedly.

"In a couple of weeks I guess. It's during school," Amu answered and continued to eat her rice.

"So any of you guys planning on entering?" Nagihiko asked after eating some of his rice.

"Yaya is! Yaya's gonna try some ballet dances!" Yaya exclaimed cheerfully.

"Anyone else?" Nagihiko questioned. They all shook their heads no.

"I'm going to be the lighting person, so I can't," Kairi reasoned.

"What about you Suki?" Hiroshi wondered, "You're an expert on music!"

Suki shook her head no, "I can't do that. There's no way I can be up there in front of the whole school without messing up."

"Oh, so I guess you won't mind a little competition?" a snotty voice said. The Guardians turned their heads immediately to see Saaya and her group.

"What do you want Saaya?" Rima asked coldly.

"I just wanted to see if Suki here wanted to make a bet with me," Saaya slyly smiled.

"What kind of bet?" Suki inquired with a slight glare.

"Nothing really. Just, if you win the talent show, I'll do whatever you say for the rest of the week. But if I win, you drop your place in the Guardians, let me take your place, and will do whatever I say for the rest of the year," Saaya answered.

"That's not even a fair bet!" Utau commented.

"Don't do it Suki-sama! It's not worth it!" Nagihiko advised.

"What? Is the great Tora Suki, afraid?" Saaya smirked.

"It's a bet," Suki stated. The Guardians, Saaya's group, and everyone who had witnessed the whole scene gasped.

"Good," Saaya and her group started walking away, but after a couple of steps, she stopped and turned around. "By the way, you can only have 3 other people with you when you're on stage and they can't be the guys," And then, she left.

"Why'd you agree to it? It wasn't even a fair bet!" Ikuto looked shockingly at the younger girl.

"I had to do it," reasoned Suki.

"But you said yourself that you can't get in front of the school without messing up!" Kukai pointed out.

"It was a challenge. Would _you_ back down from a challenge Kukai?" Suki supported her reason.

"…No.." Kukai admitted his defeat.

"Exactly," Suki continued, "It's hard for me to back down from a challenge."

"She's not joking. I was joking and dared her to eat the whole box of pizza. Guess what I didn't get to eat that day," Hiroshi said, with an additional slight glare at Suki.

"You knew I was hungry," Suki countered, and also glared back at Hiroshi. After that, not a word was spoken about the bet.

~Time Skip! Music!~

~Rima's POV~

Music class. Everything would be great, if I didn't have to be in Purple-head's group for performances. Yaya just _had_ to choose him.

Well anyway, the groups are: Suki, Kairi, Tadase, and Hiroshi. Utau, Amu, Kukai, and Ikuto. And lastly, me, Yaya, Lulu, and that crossdresser.

"Rima-tan~! Are you gonna help us think of a name for the group or what?" Yaya waved her hand in front of my face. Everyone was sitting on the ground, in their groups, thinking of names for their groups and choosing a representative for their group.

"I guess so," I answered, after seeing that Yaya looked like she wanted an answer.

"So what do you guys think our group name should be?" Lulu asked.

"I don't know," crossdresser replied.

"How about 'Bala-Balance!'?" I suggested. My group stared at me disbelievingly. "What? At least it was a suggestion!"

Lulu sighed. "Any other ideas?"

"Yaya has one! Yaya wants the group name to be 'The Sweets!'" Yaya gave her idea. It always has to be about sweets…

"What about 'Circus'?" I said. I just love the circus, especially the clown acts!

"'Sweet Dream'?" Lulu recommended. Yaya and I nodded our heads in agreement, but of course Purple-head didn't.

"That's too girly!" he opposed.

"Oh, so you want the name 'Crossdresser' instead?" I retorted bitterly.

"Why on earth would I want that?" he protested.

"Cause that's what you are….Girly-boy…." I glared at him. Yeah, I used Ikuto's nickname for him, but who cares? It's not like Ikuto's around to hear that!

"Guys, we're never gonna decide on anything if you two are fighting," Lulu spoke before anything else happened.

"'Sugar Candies'!" Yaya exclaimed. We all nodded. Who knew that's what we decided on?

"Now who's going to be the representative?" Purple-head wondered.

"Yaya?" Lulu suggested.

"Well she _did_ think of the name…" I supported.

"Then Yaya it is!" Yaya cheerfully said.

"Is everyone finished with the group names and representatives?" Ayane-sensei questioned us.

"Hai Ayane-sensei," we all recited.

"Then we'll start! We'll go in order, starting with Yaya-san's group and ending with Kairi-san's group!" Ayane-sensei chirped happily. It's impossible for her to be sad for at least 5 minutes!

"Yaya's group name is 'Sugar Candies'! Yaya thought of it herself!" Yaya told everyone, while the rest of us in the group sweatdropped. "And Yaya is Yaya's group's representative!"

"Our group's name is 'Black Diamond' and our representative is Utau," Amu said with a flip of her hair.

"Our group's name is 'Hot, Beautiful, Gorgeous Me!' and the representative is me!" Saaya went on.

"It should be 'Conceited, Ugly, Stuck-up Brat'," I muttered. Apparently, the crossdresser heard me and chuckled.

And after many groups later, "Our group's name is 'Night's Blaze' **(Sorry if that was bad…I couldn't think of anything else! But if you have a better name, message me, or review a better name!)** and the representative is Tora-sama," Kairi stated.

"Ok, so since that's done, work with your group and figure out who plays what," Ayane-sensei smiled at us. Seriously, was there ever a day where she **wasn't** happy?

"Yaya wants to play the guitar! Or the drums! Or the bass!" Yaya kept on adding to hers.

"I'll play the drums, guitar, or bass," _he_ said.

"I can play the bass or keyboard/piano," Lulu added. "What about you Rima?"

"Well…I can play…Guitar and bass," I answered.

"Who's gonna sing?" Yaya wondered.

"Hmm…" Lulu was deep in thought. "How about Yaya plays the guitar, Nagihiko's on the drums, Rima can be the lead singer and lead guitarist, and I'll play the bass. Agreed?"

"Yup," we said, nodding our heads. Lulu is really good at this!

"Wait so _Shorty _the lead singer _and_ lead guitarist?" Purple-head stared at Lulu disbelieving.

"Yeah, cause I don't wanna sing, you can't sing cause you're playing the drums, and do you _trust_ Yaya with singing?" Lulu said, pointing at Yaya, who wasn't paying attention, but eating candy.

"….You got a point.." he said in defeat.

"Is everyone done?" Ayane-sensei asked, and we all nodded our heads. "Ok! Same order as last time, but the representative will speak."

"Yaya is one of the guitarists, Rima-tan's the lead guitarist and the lead singer, Lulu-chi plays the bass, and Nagi-kun will play the drums!" Yaya declared.

"Black Diamond's lead singer is me. Ikuto's playing the guitar, Amu's on the bass, and Kukai will play the drums. We might play different instruments for different songs, but this is the basic set," Utau went on, professionally. They're name has always been that.

"Well me, Saaya, will be…." There was more to hers, but I _so_ don't wanna listen to her…And after many people later, it was finally Suki's group.

"Hiroshi will play the drums, Kairi's playing the bass, Tadase's going to play the guitar, and I'll be singing. Like 'Black Diamond', we might play other instruments for some songs, but this will be our original layout," Suki said, and at the last sentence, gave a look to Utau. They both looked at each other, and I swear you could see the tension and competition between the two!

"There will be another class performance sometime next week, so be prepared!" Ayane-sensei told us and then, the bell rang. I rushed to my next class, just waiting for the school day to be over to watch 'Night's Blaze' performance.

~After School~

Finally. After a good art class (today was an art day), an ok Home Ec. class, and a _horrible_ P.E. class (today was volleyball….), the final bell rang.

"Ugh..I absolutely _hate_ volleyball," Suki complained as she came out of the gym. **(No offence to anyone! Volleyball is a good sport, but Rima and Suki just don't like it..)**

"I know right? But you were actually _good_ at it!" I told her.

Suki shook her head no, "I was terrible. I'd rather play anything else, but that."

"Agreed!" Suki and I were a lot alike…Weird…

"Where are we supposed to go again?" Suki asked me.

"I think to the auditorium," I led the way past many, many people in the hallway.

Once we got there, Suki opened the doors to reveal the rest of the Guardians sitting on the floor.

"There they are!" Kukai exclaimed.

"About time too," Ikuto added.

"About time for what?" Suki inquired.

"We were just about to start the video of our performance during music class," Kairi answered, pushing his glasses up.

"Start the video already!" Yaya whined. Kairi pressed the play button and it started, but since they skipped it, it was only going to show their group's performance.

~Time Skip~

Suki's group was awesome! They might actually stand a chance against Utau's group! And trust me; Black Diamond is _way_ better than you think they are!

A year before Amu came, Utau, Ikuto, and Kukai were only in the top 3 for Music Star. They kept this going for all 4 Music Star's (1 for each season). A year later, they somehow convinced Amu to join the group, and they won first place. They were invincible ever since.

Utau's voice is, well that's self-explanatory. She's Japan's number 1 top idol, so of course she's gonna sound great! She kept on getting better, and better with each Music Star that comes.

Ikuto is an expert at guitar _and_ violin. That's a no-brainer, since he's been playing since he was 6.

Kukai can actually play the drums and great too. He can play them as well as he can play sports!

Amu's voice complements Utau's perfectly, and aside from that, she can play various instruments. Which is probably why she fits in the group so well.

Once the video was over, everyone was either shocked, impressed, or both. Even Utau looked like she was impressed!

"So, what else is on our to-do list today?" I spoke up, since no one was doing anything, and there was certainly no sign of them to speak.

"Well…Nothing really," Tadase admitted.

"Great…..What now?" Suki sat back down on the floor.

"What are you going to do for the talent show Suki?" Utau wondered.

"I don't know….." Suki began to think, "Maybe sing again…Kairi, Tadase, Hiroshi, can you guys play the music for me?"

"That _would_ be great….But we can't Tora-sama.." Kairi began to say.

"Why not?" Suki asked, "You guys are 3 people!"

"Yeah, but Saaya said that the 3 people can't be guys…" Tadase said.

"That brat! She knew that you would choose them because of how good you guys were at the performances!" I shouted.

"Calm down Rima," Amu told me.

"Well….I can write a new song then…." Suki softly said.

"That would be great!" Amu exclaimed.

"Yeah, that song alone would be better than Saaya's whole entire performance!" Utau stated.

"I'll start writing it tonight then," Suki replied.

"Suki-chan! We have to go!" Ayumi said all of a sudden.

"Yeah, you have got ready for the interview!" Mayumi added.

"Crap! That's today? Why did Mom have to plan an interview _today_?" Suki complained. "Well anyways, bye guys! See you tomorrow!" she said as she ran out of the room.

Once Suki ran out of the room, Mayumi floated up to us and said, "Wait 10 minutes before getting the limo. She'll be out of the house and already on her way to the interview."

"Thanks Mayumi, Ayumi," Hiroshi thanked them as the two charas flew out of the room, hoping to catch up with Suki.

"What was that about?" Utau questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Suki's birthday is in two days," he replied, "And I haven't gotten her a present yet."

"And?" Ikuto questioned further.

"And I doubt you guys have a present for her too," Hiroshi stated.

"….Yeah.." we all answered.

"So we can go buy her gifts, and she won't know!" he continued.

"What _are_ you getting her anyway?" Utau wondered out loud.

"…Yeah, about that…" Hiroshi started, "I kinda need help on what to get her. It _has_ to top the one I got her last year!"

"What did you get her?" I asked. This is like that game 20 questions…

"Her own recording studio," he simply stated as he began to call someone, probably the limo driver.

"….Dang..." Kukai stated.

"Well…How about a confession?" Yaya, the little matchmaker, suggested.

"How will _that_ work out? Suki doesn't even _want_ to fall in love!" Utau exclaimed.

"Limo's going to be arriving soon," Hiroshi stated.

"Once we get there, I _have_ to go back to that music store! I already know what I'm going to get her!" Utau said.

"Hey Sato, what sport does Tora like?" Kukai asked.

"Well…She's really into basketball, soccer, and football…" Hiroshi answered.

"…Seriously? Suki likes those sports?" I inquired Hiroshi. He might be lying for all we know!

"Yeah, I'm the blame for that…." He smiled sheepishly.

I narrowed my eyes. "How dare you do that to my friend!" I glared at him.

"So now Tora-chan's your friend?" Purple-head wondered.

"Yes, so don't you dare become _her_ friend like what you did with Amu!" I retorted.

"I thought you guys would stop fighting! It's been at least a year already!" Amu exclaimed before the fighting continued.

You see, Amu has been my best friend since 6th grade. When we both were freshmen at Seyio High, Purple-head transferred there, and became her best friend. The only reason why he became one of her best friends was because he was Nadeshiko's twin brother. Nadeshiko was Amu's best friend since first grade. Then she had to move to Europe to study dance. And now that _he_ is here in Japan, Amu decided that me, Utau, and Purple-head are her best friends….I don't mind Utau, because when she brings me along when she takes Amu somewhere. But Cross-dresser is a different story.

But before anyone else got to speak, the limo arrived. "Let's go!" Amu shouted and she ran inside the limo.

Now I hate Purple-head even more…

**Star: YAY! I AM DONE! *grins***

**Ikuto: -.- Forgetting something?**

**Star: Oh yeah, HAPPY BIRTHDAY IKUTO! ^-^ *gives him chocolate taiyaki***

**Ikuto: Thanks *eats***

**Star: Can I have a piece?**

**Ikuto: No.**

**Star: Ikuto's being mean!**

**Ikuto: *sighs* Here..*gives me a small piece***

**Star: *looks at the piece* Thanks…..**

**Ikuto: You said you wanted a piece! You never said anything about the size!**

**Star: Oh well….Please R&R….**


End file.
